HeartCatch Pretty Cure - Just Live More
by OathToOblivion
Summary: Collaborative write-up with Symbolic Joker, the newest story coming from both our minds! Some force has brought the powers of the Riders of Gaim to the Precure World; some on the side of good, and others on the side of evil. It's up to our heroes to help the HeartCatch girls defend their world! Because this is their Stage Now!
1. Episode 01 - The Orange Samurai Debuts!

_**OathtoOblivion**_**: Apparently, my brain doesn't know when to stop making new ideas. Oh well, as long as you guys are entertained, I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it? At any rate, this is a collaborative write-up between me and Symbolic Joker. Say hi, Joker.**

_**Symbolic Joker**_**: Ah~ I'm pretty sure some people are laughing at the 'Say hi, Joker' since it's tone can be that like someone introducing their pet dog or something. And now I bet a lot more people are laughing since I pointed that out. Anyway, my brain always wanted to make a Gaim fic. Plus it wanted to take a crack at doing a PC fic. So this is killing two birds with one stone. Plus since this thing has two Authors working on it, higher chance of being updated constantly.**

_**OathtoOblivion**_**: But enough about that, let's get started. Joker and I do not own either **_**Kamen Rider Gaim**_** or **_**Heartcatch Pretty Cure**_**. Those are both owned by Toei. By the way, first person to spot the Sonic Colors reference gets a hint at where the story is going!**

* * *

_**Let's go! This is Our Stage now!**_

* * *

_"I've never cared about justice, and I don't ever recall calling myself a hero."_

* * *

_**Heartcatch Pretty Cure – Just Live More**_

_**Episode 01 – Precure no Sekai?! The Orange Samurai Debuts!**_

**(? POV)**

…

…

…H-Huh? Where am I? The last thing I remember was talking with Joker about fic ideas. Specifically about how that stupid disease of his that never lets him get anything done had infected me. I opened my eyes, and winced as the Sun shone in my face. It was then that I realized that I was lying on my back in the middle of who-knows-where. As I came to, I noticed that in front of me were a few particularly familiar looking items.

"H-Huh? Where did these come from?" I picked the items up. It was what appeared to be a DX Sengoku Driver, missing its belt at that, along with a Lockseed Holder and a few Lockseeds from Kamen Rider Gaim. They were all of Gaim's regular Lockseeds, no Energy ones to be seen; Orange, Pine, Strawberry, and Watermelon were all here. Considering I've never owned even one piece of Kamen Rider merchandise in my life, where did these come from?

"I mean, people don't just randomly give you merchandise like this out of nowhere." There had to be a catch; there was ALWAYS a catch when it came to this kind of stuff. It then occurred to me that everything looked a bit more…vibrant is probably the best way to put it. At any rate, something about the location looked eerily familiar…

It was then that a strange light was shining off in the distance. If my hours of playing video games and reading fanfiction has taught me anything, it's to investigate anything that glows. Well, seems like it's investigation time!

* * *

_At the source of the light…_

I paused. I had to considering what I was seeing. Specifically, it was seeing a girl with pink hair get smashed into the ground by what looked like a gigantic doll. The fairies flying around and the elderly woman standing with them did nothing to help me disbelieve what I was seeing. Because that girl was clearly Cure Blossom, Hanasaki Tsubomi. Which meant that I was in the flippin' Precure World! I mean, I've read fanfics like this before, but I never thought it would happen to me! And considering I had Rider merchandise…I looked at the Sengoku Driver suspiciously. Could it actually be a real Sengoku Driver? Whatever, it's not like I need to help out…

...Wait a minute. What's that in her hand? I know that Chyphre and Coffret have the orb that's Erika's body, so what's that? Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a...Lockseed. Wait, what? Oh crap, there's even an Inves coming up behind her too! That's not right!

…Damn you, Murphy, why do you always do this?! Because standing with the Desert Apostle Sasorina was clearly an Elementary Inves that was being controlled by her if the Lockseed in her hand was any indication. Okay, my having a Driver and Lockseeds is understandable, considering I don't belong to this world. But why does a CANON character have one of them? Something smelled fishy, and it looked like it was up to me to help out. Hey, I'm a nice guy like that, unlike some people I know **(COUGH*JOKER*COUGH)**.

* * *

_Somewhere in Asia, in another World…_

"… Why do I have the sudden urge to go on a murderous rampage…?"

* * *

At any rate, it looks like Tsubomi was about to say something to Sasorina. "Not only do you make Erika-san suffer…, but the flowers too… I… I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS!" This looks like a good spot…

I made my entrance from behind one of the trees, clapping my hands as I did so. Everyone looked over to where I was, distracted by my clapping. I spoke up. "Well said, Cure Blossom. I guess I was right to decide to ally myself with you." With that, I brought out my Sengoku Driver and put it on. The belt wrapped around, and the Rider Indicator changed to Gaim's Indicator. Should have guessed considering I had his Lockseeds…

At any rate, Sasorina reacted with shock. "Where did you get that?! If you have one of those, you're supposed to be one of OUR allies!" Really? People with Sengoku Drivers are helping the Desert Apostles, eh…? Well, more reason to stick around, I guess.

But I had to get confirmation. "Oh? Someone on your side has a Sengoku Driver, huh? I guess it's the same person who gave you that Lockseed. And if he has one, there are bound to be more of them…" Sasorina looked shocked that I figured it out. "How did you know about that?!"

I just smirked. "You just told me so, idiot." She was so frustrated, she almost lost her grip on her Lockseed. Unfortunately, she noticed and kept a tighter grip on it. I'm going to guess there was an accident behind the scenes on their side that was making her extra-careful. I would have paid money to see that…

At any rate, I stepped forward. "Now, shall we get started?" With that, I drew my Orange Lockseed and hit the switch that would unlock it.

**ORENJI!  
(ORANGE!)**

Everyone else reacted with shock. Blossom reacted enough to speak. "Isn't that pretty much the same thing that summoned that monster earlier?!" So Sasorina summoned the Invess only recently, huh?

However, I had to respond. "Ordinarily, unlocking this Lockseed would summon an Invess, which is what they're called by the way. However, wearing this Driver lets me do something different…" With that, I placed the Lockseed on the Drive Bay, and secured it on the Lock On Arm.

**LOCK ON!**

With that, Gaim's techno-traditional Japanese jingle started playing from the belt. I could see the fairies, Chypre and Coffret dancing about to the music. Really, do they have no sense? At any rate, time for a Henshin!

"Hen…"

I crossed my left arm over my chest and brought my right arm down. I then spun around and did the second half of Momotaros's "Ore, sanjou!" pose.

"…shin!"

I then sliced the Orange Lockseed with the Driver's Cutting Blade, then pointed straight up.

**SOIYA! ORENJI ĀMUZU! HANAMICHI ON SUTĒJI!  
(ORANGE ARMS! FLOWERED PATH ON STAGE!)**

A portal to Helheim Forest unzipped itself above my head. An orange then came down over my head, rippling all over my body and creating Gaim's Pre-Arms armor. The orange then opened up and formed the armor, with the Daidaimaru sword in my right hand, the Musou Saber attached to the left of the belt and my Lockseed Holder with the other Lockseeds attached to the right. I had become Gaim's default form, Orange Arms!

Battle Start! While Blossom was fighting Erika's Desertrian, I was busy dealing with the Inves. Luckily, it was only an Elementary Inves, so I didn't have too much trouble with it. I still had some though; despite knowing what I was facing and what I had, I had never been in an actual fight before. In the stories I wrote where this kind of thing happened to the main character, I was able to Handwave it away through Magic. Here though, I didn't have anything to handwave it; I was just as much an amateur as Tsubomi.

I shook my head; now was not the time to doubt myself. Now was the time to beat this thing into the ground! I started off by holding the Daidaimaru in both hands and rushing at it. It put up a pretty good fight, and I got whacked a few times too, but cracking your toes on a metal chair hurts way worse than anything this Inves can do. I first attempted to do powerful slashes with the sword, but it simply leapt away. That seemed to be the running trend; I'd get close and slash, only for it to get out of the way. This was getting me nowhere, so I decided to change tactics.

I brought out the Musou Saber and attached the Daidaimaru to it to form its Naginata Mode. Then, I pulled back the yellow tab to activate the Saber's Gun Mode, firing 5 bullets at the Inves. This stunned it long enough for me to attack it with the Naginata enough that it was incredibly weakened. I believe it's time for a finisher, wouldn't you say?

**LOCK OFF!**

I removed the Orange Lockseed from the Driver and placed it on the Saber's Drive Launch to initiate the Fruits Charge.

**LOCK ON! **

**Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! Sen! ORENJI CHĀJI!  
(1! 10! 100! 1000! ORANGE CHARGE!)**

"**Naginata Musou Slicer!"**

I fired energy blasts from the Musou Saber end of the Naginata, trapping the Inves in an orange sphere. I then proceeded to charge the Daidaimaru end with energy and then slash the enemy for the win, destroying it in the process. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Blossom using her Blossom Tact to execute the **Precure Pink Forte Wave** and purify Erika's Desertrian. I also noticed Sasorina in a crater, holding on to the remains of her Lockseed. It seemed that she had crushed it at some point, probably only a few moments ago.

"Curse you, Precure as well as you, Armored Warrior! Next time we meet, I'll strike you both down with my poison stinger!" And with that, she teleported out of here. Meanwhile, Blossom gave back Erika's Heart Flower, which returned her to normal, although she was unconscious.

Blossom turned to look at me, and just as we were about to say something to each other, a bright flash of light came out of nowhere! When it died down, an unconscious teenager was lying down between us. He was carrying a Sengoku Driver, as well as the Banana and Mango Lockseeds. Strange… something about him seems really familiar…

* * *

**(Another '?' POV)**

Ugh…My aching head…What happened…? The last thing I remember was reading a book and then suddenly feeling the urge to go on a murderous rampage…and then…a blank…That can't be good…I can't remember what happened next…Wait, where am I anyway? Am I still in my room? Doubt it…

As the blurriness impairing my vision faded away, I saw an old woman with brown hair and kind dark pink eyes. Next to her was a girl, a few years younger than me perhaps, with dark red hair that was most likely dyed and dark pink eyes that were the same shade as the old woman. Were they related? Most likely. I guess the two were grandmother and granddaughter, respectively. But then I noticed something heavy on my left shoulder. Turning my head slightly, I saw... dark blue.

Dark blue hair belonging to a sleeping girl who was using my left shoulder as a makeshift pillow. That would explain why I feel a bit uncomfortable. My body must've sunk a bit, because judging by our leg lengths I'm a bit taller than her. Seeing her using me as a pillow while I was unconscious, I did the most natural thing that came to me:

Blushed like a tomato and quickly backed away from her.

Seeing me blushing and being shy caused the old woman let out a soft chuckle, while her granddaughter looked confused. I heard soft snickering and turned my head around to see some guy with black hair, about my age, and brown eyes. He looked like he was from around India, and he was wearing glasses, as well as brown pants, a red jacket and white sneakers.

"Good, you're awake." He told me. "Come over here, there's some things we need to talk about." I was confused, but complied with his order. After all, I needed some answers; might as well follow this guy to get some. We walked deeper in the greenhouse that I just realize we were in just as the blue haired girl woke up. However, we didn't stick around to hear what the girls had to say. When we reached an area the guy thought was suitable enough, he turned to face me.

"Alright, first thing's first; do you know about Kamen Rider?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered simply. I get the feeling that whatever situation I'm in, it has something to do with Kamen Rider.

"Okay, then do you know about the current series; Gaim?" I nodded in response. "Great! Then you'll find this familiar…" He said as he took out… a Sengoku Driver?! Okay…, this is entering weird territory…

"What's with the toy…?" I asked. He just pulled out a DX Sengoku Driver in front of me after asking me if I'm familiar with a series. What did you expect?

"It's not a toy. Or maybe it was…But if that's the case, it isn't anymore." The young man told me as he put it over his waist. Holy… did a yellow strap appear in a magical aura?! No way… don't tell me…

"Is that really…?" I got a nod in response. "… Where are we…really?" I was really afraid to ask, because I was in one those self-insert fanfics, I just know it! …Somebody please tell me we're not in Highschool of the Dead…No wait…there's an easy way out…I mean, in the zombie apocalypse I can just use the Sakura Hurricane or Rose Attacker to enter Helheim Forest and stay there until I die…Wait, do I even have those Lockvehicles?!

"We're in the **Precure no Sekai** (World of Pretty Cure)." The young man answered, and I sighed in relief. Living in the Pretty Cure World isn't so bad… With the exception of the occasional monster attack, it'll be very similar to my own world… I think. "Specifically, the Heartcatch Pretty Cure series." The young man further elaborated on which series we were in. "But… there are changes. A lot of changes…" The young man noted, gaining more of my attention, as if that was possible…

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, the Desert Apostles have their own Kamen Riders supplying them with Lockseeds." …WHAT?!

"WHAT?!"

"I know, right? And that makes me worried…" The young man said. "Originally, I wasn't going to step in and help with the Precure fights… but since the Desert Apostles have Kamen Riders…"

"It's up to any good Kamen Rider to stop them, right?"

"You catch on quick." He then took out another Sengoku Driver, though this one's Rider Indicator was blank, and tossed it to me. When I caught successfully, he tossed me two Lockseeds; the Banana and Mango Lockseeds?!

"Wait… that means…!" I said, realizing which Kamen Rider I'm destined to become. The young man nodded in response.

"Will you fight alongside me, to make sure that this world will be successfully protected as it should've been…?" The young man asked, holding up an arm for a handshake.

"I…" I didn't continue my sentence, as I just stared blankly at the blank Sengoku Driver. If I put that on… I'll have to fight. But… am I really worthy enough to bare the Kamen Rider name? Won't I just get in the way…I… What the...? How did I _not_ noticed that before…?

"I'm not fat anymore!" I said in shock as I realized that most my fat had magically disappeared.

"Fat…?" The young man repeated in confusion.

"Yeah! I was a bit fat before I was transported here! And now I'm… slim…" I answered his question awkwardly as I checked myself out. "What about you? Is there any changes with you?"

"Hm…" The young man merely hummed as he began to check himself out. "Well…I've slimmed down a bit myself, and my irritating facial hair has gone away." Facial hair? He saw my look, because then he replied with, "I'm supposed to be 18, but whatever force brought us here saw fit to de-age me. I'm probably your age now…"

"…" I merely stayed quiet, as I intensely stared at my Sengoku Driver. Eventually, I made my decision.

"I… don't want to be a Kamen Rider…"

* * *

_**Symbolic Joker:**_** ... Saisho ni itte oku (Let me say this to start); I feel like smacking you for what you wrote at the beginning of the chapter Kiva. Plus the 'unlike some people I know' comment.**

_**OathToOblivion**__**:**_** Heh heh. -rubs back of head- Sorry about that, aibou...I didn't mean to come off as condescending. Although in all fairness, some of the things you've told me...**

_**Symbolic Joker**_**: WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU'RE ENTERING SPOILERS TERRITORY THERE MAN! Discussions about Alteration will **_**stay**_** as discussions until we reached the crossover!**

_**OathToOblivion**__**:**_** Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to try to bring that up. At any rate...**

**Next time on **_**Heartcatch Precure - Just Live More**_**: **_**Knight of Spear! Cure Marine takes the Stage!**_** See you guys then!**


	2. Episode 02 - Knight of Spear!

_**OathToOblivion:**_ **Yeesh. We're just blasting through here! Guess you were right, Joker.**

**_Symbolic Joker_: Ah~... . What I'm down about is CanadianRider's review. The Orange Samurai Debut's wasn't exactly spectacular, Kiva... . Guess I should've told you that before I let you post it eh? Well, let's try dragging out the fight scenes a bit more this time.**

_**OathToOblivion:**_** At any rate, as always, we don't own ****Heartcatch Pretty Cure**** or ****Kamen Rider Gaim****.**

* * *

_**Let's go! This is Our Stage now!**_

* * *

_"I don't care about any of that. But…I will fight!"_

* * *

_**Heartcatch Pretty Cure – Just Live More**_

_**Episode 02 – Knight of Spear! Cure Marine Takes the Stage!**_

**(?/Gaim's POV)**

"Wait, WHAT?!" D-Did I hear him correctly? Does he seriously _not_ want to be a Kamen Rider? I mean, yeah, he would have to fight…but to just reject it wholesale like this; what does it mean? Oh wait, he's saying something. "You heard me. I... don't want to be a Kamen Rider." My gut feels like somebody has punched it. I just can't believe that he's doing this… but maybe he has a good reason?

"… Why? Why don't you want to be a Rider?" He looked startled, as if he didn't expect me to ask that question, then looked down again.

"…I don't know…Can I really live up to the name of Kamen Rider?" So that's it; he doesn't think he's worthy…but he had more to say. "I just think I'll get in the way. You don't really need me…" So it's a self-esteem issue, is it? Well, there's not much I can do, other than say…

"…It's not about whether you can live up to the name or not. It's about doing the right thing for the people who can't do anything. This was only my first battle myself, you know." He looked up in shock. "I'm worried…that there'll come a time where I alone won't be able to do anything. We DO need Kamen Rider Baron, and whether or not you think you're worthy of that title doesn't matter."

He looked torn. "But I'm not cut out for this kind of thing! You need someone you can rely on; someone who can get the job done! I can't do any of that!" I shook my head. This is totally not going well...

I spoke. "Look, a whole bunch of the past Riders didn't have a clue about how to use their powers at first. That's the first advantage we have!" I flailed the Orange Lockseed around. "We know how these work! We can do something with them!"

He got an angry look on his face. "Previous Riders faced a lot of hardship in their lives! Even Den-O, the most idealistic series in the franchise had its share of hardship! And we're in the middle of one of the darker entries in the Precure Timeline! Do you honestly expect that we can get out of this without scars?!"

I got angry too. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it?! I'm in the middle of this mess too, you know!" He got a rather interesting look on his face, kind of like he got hit with a sledgehammer. I calmed down; now was not the time for this. "I'm not saying I like that we're in the middle of this, but if there's a chance to make everyone happy, I'll take it!" He got a bit of an introspective look on face. Hopefully, he was considering what I said.

At any rate, I needed to address the _other_ elephant in the room. "We need new names..."

He got a look on his face like he was run over by a reindeer. "Huh?! Why would we need new names? What's wrong with ours?"

I shook my head; he didn't get it. "Think about it: we come out of nowhere with foreign names, then weird stuff keeps happening? People are going to suspect us. To that end, I'm stealing Decade's name. Kadoya Tsukasa seems to fit the situation better anyway..."

He gave me an incredibly weird look. "Why the hell would you do that?! For starters, if you don't remember your name properly, then..."

I interrupted. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He continued to give me a weird look. "Look, if you want to, you don't have to. But there must have been a reason you appeared with Baron's stuff. I have no doubt that you're the one meant to be Baron."

He looked at the Sengoku Driver for a bit...then gave it back to me. "Keep it for now. I'll make my decision later. In the meantime, I'll keep the Lockseeds so I can summon Inves if I need to."

He seemed to be still conflicted. I sighed; he obviously needed some more time to think about this. "Look, it's getting late. Hanasaki-san said we could stay the night here at the shop, so we should probably head inside." He nodded. I held out my hand for him to shake. "My name…my real name...is ******* **********. It's nice to meet you, at the very least."

He looked at the hand a bit, then shook it himself. "Thanks... I guess... ." He stayed quiet for a moment, before he spoke up. "Sora."

"Huh?" I let out in a confusion, that came out of nowhere.

"That'll be my name; Sora. It's nice to meet you too, Kadoya... Tsukasa." I smiled; at least on this point we were off to a good start. Although, I'm still going to try to convince him to be a Rider.

* * *

_The next day…_

**(Sora's POV)**

I was walking through the Heartcatch Pretty Cure small little town, which is called Kibougahana if I'm not mistaken. Currently, I was just thinking if I really should become Kamen Rider Baron, as I played with the Banana Lockseed. Though, I didn't have the Sengoku Driver on me for obvious reasons. If I put the belt on, there's no turning back after all. So it'll be stupid if I put it on for self-defense and a one-time thing when I could give it to someone else to fight alongside Tsukasa.

Changing his name though... geez. Doesn't he thinks through? He doesn't even look Asian that much... . *Sigh* Well, nothing I can do about it now. I can tell he's the 'pretty stubborned' type. Like he said last night; we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Though, does he really think it'll be that easy like in the show? We're here, we're going to have to fight for real. We mess up even once... , not only will we be goners but the people we'll be protecting will end up dying too... .

"Ugh!" I cried out as I fell down. Holding my head up in pain, I saw some thugs looking down on me.

"Watch where you're going punk!" The one in the middle, most likely the leader, told me.

"Sorry." I said as I got up before quickly walking away. But then one of them grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Hey! You think you could just stroll on our turf without paying the toll?!" Heh, with how goodie twoshoes the Pretty Cure world is, I didn't think these types of people existed. Guess that's wishful thinking on my part... .

"Look: I'm having a bad day. So I appreciate it if you didn't make it worse." I warned them. Last night, I found that I'm a lot more... flexible and stronger then before. Must be whatever magic that made me slim and Tsukasa deaged. Oh well, makes it easier to deal with punks like these... .

"Oh look here boys! We got a tough punk who thinks he's better then us!" One of them taunted.

"Remember; you idiots asked for it." I growled out.

Guess who won that little brawl? Hint; only one person walked out of that alleyway and he continued brooding through town.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Desert Apostles' HQ…_

**(3rd POV)**

"What was that? You say a new Precure has appeared?" This was Professor Sabaku, the Leader of the Desert Apostles. He had white hair, and his entire face was covered with a mask. Standing next to him was his second-in-command, Dark Precure, who had a single solitary wing on her left as well as a closed right eye.

Sasorina was at the platform below the one where his throne was, bowing down before him. "I slipped up merely because her sudden appearance caught me off-guard."

Professor Sabaku was not very impressed; he seemed to show little-to-no emotion at all. "If she manages to collect all the Heart Seeds, she could be quite a nuisance… ."

Sasorina had a confident look on her face. "Worry not. Cure Blossom is but one obstacle. I should be able to defeat her easily by myself." She then proceeded to get an irritated look. "However, the fact remains is that someone has gotten their hands on a Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. He'll continue to be a pest unless he's reined in like the others."

It was then that the figure on Sabaku's right spoke up. He had a Sengoku Driver as well, and the theme of his armor was based off a Durian. This was Kamen Rider Bravo! "Hmph. He'll fall in like the others once I have Gridon take care of him. What can one fool do against us anyway?" Bravo seemed to be the smug sort, but his inner thoughts revealed something interesting… . '_Ah~. Playing the villain is SO… cathartic. I should have comas like this more often… ._'

Sasorina grunted, then teleported out to resume the hunt for Heart Flowers to wilt. "I shall be off then."

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the hill that Tsukasa had been teleported to..._

**(Tsukasa's POV)**

Okay, I _thought_ this might happen, but it's still ridiculous. I had spent most of the day helping Hanasaki Kaoruko in her greenhouse, as well as randomly deciding to bounce ideas off her fairy partner from back when she was Cure Flower, Coupe. Yeah... I was kind of bored, I'll admit it. Although chiefly, I was worried about Sora.

Yeah, I probably shouldn't worry so much about him. Kid can take care of himself, and has the Lockseeds to summon Inves in a pinch. But to be honest, I couldn't help but do so anyway. I'm not really sure why; it just felt like we had some kind of bond, and his rejection of being a Rider had strained it...no, not like that you sick, twisted degenerates! Anyway, I was still holding on to his Driver, in hopes he would come to get it. If he didn't want to be a Rider by the end of Episode...4 at the latest, I'd find somebody else. I already had a pretty good back-up candidate in mind too...

At any rate, I had left to go escort Tsubomi home. If I knew my Heartcatch chronology correctly, we were in the middle of Episode 3, which meant a Desertrian. Which also meant Sasorina, which probably meant another Inves. Considering it was Blossom inspiring Marine that defeated the Soccer Ball Desertrian, I wanted to deal with any Inves that popped up so they wouldn't be thrown off.

So, Tsubomi had become Cure Blossom and was confronting the Desertrian and Sasorina, and I was about to get a closer look when I felt a chill behind me. I turned, and saw...Kamen Rider Gridon?!

...Yeah, it was Gridon all right, with his Acorn-themed armor as well as his hammer/nutcracker. I know I said I expected another Rider on the Desert Apostles' side, but to be honest, I had suspected Zangetsu, not this nut! After all, his Lockseed was on a lower level compared to mine and Sora's, being based on a nut. With that in mind, I concluded that he had to be a flunky.

I called out to him. "Gridon! Didn't expect to see you here, but do you mind if I ask who your boss is?!" ...Silence. Okay, he's not the talkative type and he's COMING RIGHT AT ME! AAH!

I ducked out of the way of his hammer swing and kicked him back. I then strapped on my Sengoku Driver and unlocked my Orange Lockseed.

**ORENJI!  
(ORANGE!)**

**LOCK ON!**

"Henshin!"

**SOIYA! ORENJI ĀMUZU! HANAMICHI ON SUTĒJI!  
(ORANGE ARMS! FLOWERED PATH ON STAGE!)**

With that, I became Kamen Rider Gaim and drew the Daidaimaru to fight back! But Gridon is a lot more competent than his counterpart in the show. I didn't have any time to draw the Musou Saber, as I was too busy trying to parry his hammer blows. I concluded that I needed to go all out from the get go, so I brought the Cutting Blade down again to initiate the first of three things the Blade can do in the transformed state.

**SOIYA! ORENJI SUKASSHU!**  
**(ORANGE SQUASH!)**

**"Daidai Ittou (Great Orange Strike)!"**

Pushing the Blade down once activates the Hissatsu, whether it's a Rider Kick or an attack with the Arms' signature weapon. In this case, I charged the Daidaimaru with energy and slashed away at Gridon! ...Only to miss every single time because he slithered around like a snake. Okay, seriously, I know a few of those connected! ...I wonder if it has something to do with how he's not saying anything...

At any rate, I didn't get anymore time to think, because he frickin' blindsided me! Over and over again, he whacked me back with his hammer. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Erika had become Cure Marine over by the Soccer field. Good, maybe she could help me out with this guy after she was finished. This is exactly what I meant when I said that back-up is required!

Sora... where are you?!

* * *

**(Sora's POV)**

I was running.

Not running away, mind you. I don't know why...but I feel like something is calling to me. So I ran, towards to the direction I think is wherever the call is. Eventually, I arrived at my destination. And I was shocked. Because I was at a riverside where Cure Blossom and Cure Marine were battling a Soccer Ball Kaijin whereas Tsukasa...no, Gaim was battling...Gridon?! I was expecting Bravo or Zangetsu to be helping out the Desert Apostles actually...

I'm surprised that there's no Inves this time. Then again, with Gridon here, there's no need for an Inves on the bad guy's end is there? I took out my Banana Lockseed and looked at it. I could summon an Inves to help out Gaim...but...they would probably only be a hindrance for Gridon for a few minutes judging how easily he's fighting against Gaim. No...Gaim needs...another Rider. He needs...Baron...

Tch...I _don't_ want this. I _don't_ want to fight. I _don't_ want to people to lose their lives because of my failures...

But..., then the answer would be simple, right? Fight, and win. Losing is _not_ an option.

But that isn't our choice to make!

No! Life is decided by our choices! We lose, we get stronger, and win the rematch! And keep getting stronger until the war is won!

... Right... Keep getting stronger. Keep winning, so the next generation will have a beautiful planet to live in... .

"Gaim!" I called out to him. "Give me; _ore no Sengoku Doraibā_ (my Warring Extreme Driver)!" He seemed to hear me, and in his shock he got hit by Gridon's little hammer. That caused me to wince a bit since that was my fault. When he was back on his feet, Gaim quickly checked himself for the Driver before producing one out of thin air. Yeah, I don't even want to know where he was hiding that thing...

"Sora, catch!" Gaim said before tossing me the Driver. I caught it and instantly placed over my waist, the strap quickly making sure it won't fall off anytime soon. A small trumpet noise played to signal that my Driver's blank Rider Indicator had been filled in with Baron's. I then unlocked the Banana Lockseed.

**BANANA!**

I hear the sound of a zipper opening. Looking up, I saw a giant mechanical banana coming down from the portal that lead to Helheim Forest. The portal closed as I inserted the Banana Lockseed into the Drive Bay.

**LOCK ON!**

I pressed down the lock of the Lockseed to secure it onto the Lock On Arm. Then, European style trumpets began playing from my Driver as everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the music. "Another... Rider?" Blossom asked, surprising me when I heard her calling me a Rider.

"Eh~? What's a Rider?!" Marine asked her partner in confusion. She may have been told about Pretty Cures but she heard nothing about Kamen Riders, eh? Well, no more time to lose. I'm delaying it long enough. It's time for my... .

"Henshin...!"

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

The mechanical banana fell down and covered my head, yet surprisingly I could still see clearly. I felt the Baron suit materializing from the banana and covering my body; strangely it felt like I was being splashed by water. When the suit fully materialized, the banana disassembled itself to form my chest armor and extremely large shoulder pads after it formed my helmet. I also felt something materializing in my left hand, and realized that I was holding the Banaspear in a reversed manner.

I had, successfully, transformed into Kamen Rider Baron's default form, Banana Arms!

"Looks like... the climax scene has arrived!" I declared as I spun the Banaspear into my right hand, holding it upright this time. The short spear in the shape of a peeled banana glowed for a moment before extending, the proof being the black part on the blade that was hidden before. I then charged towards Gridon.

"**Shine, flowers!**" I heard Marine declare as she prepared to finish off the Soccer Kaijin. "**Precure Blue Forte Wave!**" I didn't pay attention at what happened next though. How could I when I was too busy making sure my head wasn't slammed clean off my body?! Seriously, whoever is behind that mask is a much more competent fighter then the original Gridon!

And how is he so agile anyway?! No matter how many times I tried to stab him, he keeps moving with the flow and dodging effortlessly! Is he an acorn or a goddamn leaf?! I backed off along with Gaim, seeing as against this jerk double-teaming wasn't working.

"Gaim! We'll help out!" Blossom declared as she and Marine ran towards our side. ...Wait... aren't the Kaijin in Heartcatch Pretty Cure Humans? Taking the chance, I saw at the corner of my eye, the girl who had involuntary become a Soccer Kaijin had been turned back to normal. Good. Now we can focus on Gridon with no worries.

"Hmph." What's this? He's getting cocky? Good. Blossom and Marine charged alongside Gaim. However, I stopped when I heard a voice.

"Be Warned..." Turning my head around, I saw... the Mysterious Girl from Gaim! What's she doing here?! "Your Choice Will Now Change The Course Of Fate. Know That If You Continue Down This Path, There Will Be No Turning Back. You Will Have To Fight Until The Bitter End. Until The World Is Dyed Into _Your_ Image."

"...I knew that I couldn't turn back once I put on this belt. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want to become Baron..." I admitted to her, though I realized that the others didn't notice that I was most likely talking to thin air. Probably too busy with Gridon..."But I put it on, and I know the consequences. So like you said; I'll fight until the bitter end!" I declared to the Mysterious Girl. "The world being dyed into my image is just a bonus if you ask me. After all, it's a good thing my image for the world isn't f*cked up, eh?" Despite my face being hidden by my helmet, I smiled at her. And she returned it with a sad, longing smile before vanishing when I turned my attention back to Gridon.

And I charged at him. He was distracted by Blossom and Marine. By the time he pushed them off, he was wide open when he turned around and took the Banaspear head on. ...*Snort* That must've sounded _real_ misleading huh...? Go ahead, laugh. Cause right now I'm laughing too. Well, I wasn't literally laughing. More like an amused "Hmph." I turned to Gaim. "Let's finish together, aibou (partner)." I told him.

He nodded in response. "Wakata (Got it)!" He said as we pressed down the Cutting Blade of our respective Sengoku Drivers.

**SOIYA! ORENJI SUKASSHU!**  
**(ORANGE SQUASH!)**

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

"**Daidai Ittou (Great Orange Strike)!**"

"**Victory Spear!**"

Again, Gridon had to push off the Heartcatch Duo from himself, allowing me and Gaim to attack him with our own Rider Slash combination attack. Instead of slicing through him, however, he was thrown further back. Sasorina quickly ran up to her partner in crime and tried to give him her support, as if it was enough to make him keep fighting.

"Come on! Get up you dolt!" Sasorina said as she roughly shook Gridon.

"...Tch..." Was the only response she got.

"Tch!" She replied back. "Damn you, Pretty Cure! Armored Warriors!" Sasorina cursed the four warriors in front of her.

"We're not Armored Warriors." I told her.

"We are... Kamen Riders!" Gaim declared to her.

That got a shock flowing through her system. "Nani(What)?! Don't bullshit me! Kamen Riders are Warriors of Evil!"

"No. They are Kamen Riders..." To our surprise, Gridon was the one who told her that. "However, that's just a title..." He told her as he painfully got back up. "Titles are shared by multiple people. They are Kamen Riders, just like me... They are...Gaim and Baron. Remember that." He told her as he got close to her. "Now let's go. We need to report this to Bravo."

And with that, along with Sasorina cursing us again, they disappeared. However, what shocked me and Gaim most was that the name 'Bravo'. Kamen Rider Bravo...was one of the newest Kamen Riders introduced in Gaim. And one of the most dangerous so far. If he's on the Desert Apostles' side...

* * *

(**Tsukasa's POV**)

So Bravo is the leader of the Riders working with the Desert Apostles? Well that's not good... Sora and I powered down from our Rider forms and looked at each other pensively. We both knew how devastatingly powerful Bravo can be, and if he's on the Desert Apostles' side, along with an incredibly competent Gridon and presumably Kurokage, we're in for the fight of our lives.

And...what's Marine doing, looking all suspiciously at us like that. "So you're Kamen Riders and so is that other guy..." Oh no, please tell me she's not going where I think she's going?

Sora interrupted her. "It's true that he and we are Kamen Riders...but we, all True Kamen Riders, fight for those who can't protect themselves. Don't lump us in with them!"

I broke up the argument. Now was totally NOT the time for this. "We'll explain later, Erika. Now don't you have someone to check on." I pointed to their friend Sayaka, who was still lying where they left her.

Blossom jerked. "Ah! That's right; come on, Erika!" She and Marine powered down and went over to Sayaka. I pretty much ignored their conversation, instead talking with Sora.

"So, it seems you decided to become a Rider after all, huh?" He nodded and had a bit of a...I don't want to say _happy_, but more like a relaxed look.

"Yeah. In the end, we make our own choices. You were right, it doesn't matter whether or not I'm worthy or not, as long as I fight." He then proceeded to get a serious look on his. "But...I saw the Mysterious Girl." Wait, what? The Mysterious Girl? The same one that comes to all of the Gaim Riders and warns them about what they're doing...

"...Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all. Which is strange, considering I've become Gaim twice now. I wonder why she hasn't shown up...?" Wait a second, something's nagging at me...AH! "Wait a minute! Why is she even here?! This isn't **Gaim no Sekai** (World of Gaim), so she shouldn't even be showing up!"

Sora reacted with shock. It was clear that he hadn't thought of that himself. "Could it be... because of us Gaim Riders...? Are we... going to have to go through whatever plot Gaim has...?" Sora asked fearfully. I'm starting to get a bit scared too. Back in our own World, Gaim had only just aired. We have no idea what Gaim has in store for us...

Calming myself down, I turned to him to calm him down. "Let's not worry about that right now." I turned to look at the girls, who had just said goodbye to Sayaka. "Right now, we need to focus on keeping them safe."

He looked at them as well. "...Yeah. Our presence messed up the Story of this World. So...we'll make sure, that Story goes on as it should, no matter what changes occur!"

I smiled. "Well said..., aibou."

**Episode 02 - Fin**

* * *

**_Symbolic Joker_: ... You know Kiva, the name of our chapters are very misleading. You keep ignoring the Pretty Cure fights while making your fights too short. Cure Marine takes the stage... except she's ignored until she helps out with our fight... . So, I hope you'll stop doing that in future chapters... . Seriously, just put in the Pretty Cure scenes. Because there's a chance some readers didn't watch the series.**

_**OathToOblivion:**_** -sheepish laughing- Yeah, I have a bad habit of that, don't I? Sorry out there reviewers, but I promise you that there will be Precure fight scenes in Chapter 3! -mumbling- And maybe I'll try expanding my own fight scenes a bit...**

**_Symbolic Joker_: Don't forget about the civilian scenes now~. We are going to become huge impact to their lives. Of course there will be original discussions... .**

**__****OathToOblivion:** At any rate, next time on Heartcatch Pretty Cure - Just Live More: Iron Breaker! Kunai Burst! The Arms Change of Friendship and Partnership!


	3. Episode 03 - Kunai Burst! Iron Breaker!

_**OathToOblivion:**_** *Sigh* As much as I like this story's idea, it's basically eating into my creativity. Sorry everyone, but my other stories may be a while! Probably a few more days…**

**_Symbolic Joker_: (In Dormammu's voice) Welcome... to my realm... . A realm of self-hate and loathing... .**

_**OathToOblivion:**_** -shakes head- Never mind. Let's get started! As always, we don't own ****Kamen Rider Gaim**** or ****Heartcatch Pretty Cure****! And make sure to tell us if we're doing something wrong!  
**

* * *

_**Let's go! This is Our Stage Now!**_

* * *

"_Swapping Lockseeds…can it even be done?"_

* * *

_**Heartcatch Pretty Cure – Just Live More**_

_**Episode 03 – Iron Breaker! Kunai Burst! The Arms Change of Friendship and Partnership!**_

(**Tsukasa/Gaim's POV**)

Oh boy, here we go. It was the scene of yet another attack by the Desert Apostles and their allied Kamen Riders. Based on the design of the Desertrian, this was Episode 4 of the original Heartcatch. The reason I keep going over these is because Sora, while a fan of Pretty Cure, was never a huge fan of Heartcatch, only knowing about them through TV Tropes and the Wiki. On the other hand, when it came to Heartcatch and Suite, I knew how each episode went down to a tee...just about.

But enough about that; my opponent today was Kurokage, the other nut-based Rider, and the last of the standard Riders we knew about from the Gaim television show. Unfortunately, we had only watched through Episode 8, the introduction of Baron's Mango Arms, so we didn't know if there were any other Riders behind them. Hell, for all we know the Riders who use the Genesis Drivers are working for them!

Now, what do I recall about him? Well, I remember that Kurokage has a pinecone motif. Technically speaking, his stats are all on par with mine with the exception of his punching, which is very weak. But since Kurokage is the only Rider to use a C-class Lockseed, he's technically considered the weakest Rider in Gaim. But boy, did it not feel like that today.

Sora was late; something about a discussion he needed to have with Hanasaki-san. Meanwhile, Blossom and Marine were off dealing with the Desertian, who was commanded by Kumojacky if I remember correctly. So it was up to me to defend against Kurokage and his spear, the Kagematsu.

Like Gridon before him, Kurokage was incredibly silent, only making noise when he was struck, which was incredibly hard to do. He had the same ridiculous slipperiness that Gridon had, which was kind of pissing me off, I'll readily admit. If only I could get a bead on the guy…

I dual-wielded the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, trying to come at him at a variety of angles. Not the best choice, I'll admit, especially considering I barely had knowledge of how to use ONE sword. Regardless, he kept deflecting almost every strike, and those that did connect, he seemed to slide away from. I'm beginning to wonder if these guys are even human to begin with…

Enough about that! This was really getting irritating! I decided to try to finish him off fast before something stupid happened. I pushed down the Cutting Blade once.

**SOIYA! ORENJI SUKASSHU!**  
**(ORANGE SQUASH!)**

**"Daidai Ittou (Great Orange Strike)!"**

I lashed out with my Rider Slash…only to get the blade stuck in a random wall. …Yeah. It happened. At this point, Kurokage went "Hmph…!", opened what looked like a few C and D-class Lockseeds, then…tossed the Lockseeds and left. You bastard! Letting loose Beserk Inves on the population like that! If I didn't already have a reason to hate you…

The Inves formed after the Elementary ones ate the Lockseeds were the Komori (Bat), Shika (Deer), and Byakko (White Tiger) Inves. 3 Beserk Inves…thank whatever deity is listening that none of them were Evolved at the very least. I'm going to have to keep an incredibly close eye on my Lockseeds so they don't get eaten. Although I was expecting one of them to be a Kumo (Spider)…

I extricated the Daidaimaru from the wall I had gotten it stuck in and fastened to my belt. I decided to stick with the slightly more versatile Musou Saber instead. Also, since I keep the Musou Saber no matter what Arms Change I'm in, it was probably better to get used to using it in the long run. I pulled back the yellow tab to arm the Gun Mode, and started shooting away at the assorted Inves. Unfortunately, because of the number of them moving around, I couldn't focus on a good target to keep firing at, so while they all took a few blows, it was minor damage at best. I was beginning to think if I should execute an Arms Change, but who should come barreling through the crowd of Inves than Sora!

"Took you long enough, Baron!"

"Well _so~rry_! I tried getting here as fast as I could you know!"

"Doesn't matter right now! I'll take the Shika, you take the Komori, and then we'll double-team the Byakko!"

"Got it!"

While he rushed at the Komori, I turned to the Shika Inves. I stuck with my gun, literally, and fired from the Musou Saber at the Shika Inves. It was actually kind of creative, and used its fire manipulation abilities to try a create a wrap-around shield, similar to the Fire spell series in Kingdom Hearts II. Based on the fact that it was slightly more intelligent, I determined that I would have to be a bit more careful with this one. It was likely created from the lone C-class Lockseed that Kurokage tossed.

At any rate, I ran out of ammo, so I rushed it with the Saber. It countered with fiery punches that knocked me back a few feet. It wasn't its physical attributes that were doing so though. It was more due to the heat being emitted by the flames. But I persevered through despite that. If Kota could defeat an Evolved Shika Inves with the Pine Arms, his very first upgrade, I should easily be able to deal with its lesser counterpart with just the Orange Arms.

It tried to punch at my head, but I flipped over the punch and destroyed its antlers, which were the source of its fire manipulation. I then decided on a whim to access a feature of the Saber that I knew was there, but had never seen used before. Without attaching the Daidaimaru, I removed the Lockseed from the Driver and attached it to the Saber, but not before pulling it back into Gun Mode.

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

******Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! Sen! ORENJI CHĀJI!  
(1! 10! 100! 1000! ORANGE CHARGE!)**

**"Orange Musou Shot (Orange Unrivaled Shot)!"**

And with that, I blasted a gigantic hole in the Inves, before it exploded! Well now, better go see if Sora needs help. After all, he didn't want to be a Rider to begin with so he's probably...already done with the other two?!

* * *

_A few minutes earlier, when he had arrived..._

(**Sora/Baron's POV**)

Why did I listen to him about attacking the Komori Inves? Oh wait, right... I'm a total idiot that's why.

Why am I complaining? Well let's see here... It's a Bat Kaijin...who can fly. I'm a Kamen Rider...who's restricted to melee combat. Do you see where I'm going with this? No? Fine, I'll yell it out for you; I CAN'T FLY! THE INVES CAN! UNDERSTAND?! Bastard keeps flying away every single time he strikes! "You wanna play keep-away?! Fine!" I roared at it before pressing down the Cutting Blade three times. The third thing it does in a transformed state is...

**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**

My banana themed armor converted back to it's giant mechanical fruit form and I quickly held them in place. I then, on a whim, spun it as quickly as I could. And to my surprise, it spun so fast it created a tornado that sucked in the Komori Inves and damaged it enough that it exploded! "...Didn't think that would actually work." I commented to myself, as the banana transformed back into armor. But then I felt something striking me in the back!

Falling onto the floor and quickly turning to see what the heck attacked me, I saw the Byakko Inves growling threateningly at me. Understandable, since I just killed its brethren in front of its eyes. Actually, now that I think about it, what in the world made Gaim think that it was just going to stand around waiting for us to finish off the other Inves...? Ugh, never mind. Got more important things to deal with.

I gripped the Banaspear tightly as we stared each other down. When I felt like it was going to charge at me, I quickly pressed down the Cutting Blade.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

"**Victory Spear!**"

Idiot ran straight into the Rider Thrust and Slash combination. I won't lie to you; it felt good after the frustration the Komori Inves put me through. ...I should probably help out Gaim, shouldn't I...? Oh wait, never mind, he's finished...

* * *

(**Tsukasa/Gaim's POV**)

...Well. I didn't expect him to be finished so fast... Okay, so he didn't want to be a Rider, and yet he's this good? Oh come on! How is that fair?! The guy who didn't want to be a Rider being better than the person who leaped head-first into it?! I call shenanigans!

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I should be proud that he's this good!

Baron decided to say something. "Is there a particular reason you sent me after the Komori Inves?" Eh? He seems mad. No, not mad... more like... _annoyed_. I wonder why...AAH! Crap, now I know!

I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry! I forgot that he could fly!"

His face may have been covered by a mask, but I could tell that he was giving me a deadpan look. "You _forgot_... that he could _fly_?"

What? I did! "Well...yeah. Pretty much. But seriously, look at you! The guy who didn't want to be a Rider taking out two Inves by himself." I gave him a thumbs-up, although something in my stomach was feeling weird.

Judging by his shrug and the amused tone, I could tell that he was looking sheepish. "Well, it wasn't _that_ hard. They were... pretty stupid actually, so I mopped the floor with them pretty fast." ...Maybe I should have switched?

I twitched a bit. "...Lucky you. Come on, let's go help the girls." And with that, we left to go over to where they were fighting. ...Although, I'm still kind of irritated that he got the stupid ones.

* * *

_The next day, at school... _

(**3rd POV**)

Tsubomi and Erika were currently near the tennis courts of their school. As it turned out, they had finished their fight just as the Riders had finished theirs, with Marine being the center piece of the act. Blossom, on the other hand, didn't really do much of anything, and had in-fact almost gotten her Tact stolen by the Desert Apostle Commander Kumojacky.

All day, Tsubomi had been reminded how awesome of a person Erika was. From how she was the most popular in class, to how she was so out-going. All these and more were making her incredibly jealous of her. _'Am I really cut out for being a Precure? Erika-san is so much better, and the Riders can back her up in a pinch.'_ had been her thought. Erika herself had picked up on how she was feeling down, and was trying to cheer her up by pulling her for a run, when they came across an argument between their classmates, Mao and Ayumi.

"Mao-cchi!" Erika called out to Mao to get her attention after Ayumi ran off. Mao turned her attention to them. "Erika..."

Erika was concerned. "What's the matter?"

Mao explained what was going on with a sad look on her face. "Ayumi says she wants to train on her own for a while. I'm always relying on her in our matches...she's probably just gotten fed up with me. So if she stops partnering with me, she can partner up with someone better..." She turned away and got an even more morose look on her face.

Unbeknownst to either her or Erika, these words were hitting Tsubomi at her core. _'With someone better?!'_

Erika, without realizing how deeply Tsubomi was feeling about a similar matter, decided to open her mouth. "What, that's it?! Then you should partner up with someone better too!"

Tsubomi reacted with shock, thinking that she was talking about them. "Partner with someone else?!" In her mind, she could picture Erika leaving her for a someone who was way cooler than her. She tried to point out how Mao might take it the wrong way, but...

"You have to look towards the future! Your partnership dissolving is a new start!" Not only did this rub Mao completely the wrong way, but Tsubomi as well. Mao simply ran away in front of Erika, while Tsubomi left while her back was turned. Not understanding what was going on, Erika went looking for Tsubomi and found her walking on the pathway near the lake.

"Tsubomi! Wait! What's the matter with you?!"

"...We might not have known each other very long..."

"Huh?!"

"...But when you do find someone else...Please don't forget about me!" And with that, Tsubomi ran off to the Botanical Garden.

* * *

_ Meanwhile, AT the Botanical Garden...  
_

**(Sora's/Baron's POV)**

"Oi (Hey)... How the heck did we get into this...?" I asked Tsukasa, as my eye twitched constantly.

"If I knew... I'd tell you." Tsukasa said as his eye twitched too.

Why are we annoyed? Well, it's after school and a lot of people visit the Garden. ...Most of them being girls near our age. Do you see where we're going with this...? No? Well, let me tell you just what is annoying us. It's the bane of everybody's existence:

Fans.

In our case it's fangirls. I don't know why, we just started working, as well as living, here but already we have fangirls. Well, not really. We just got them _today_. And their stares are _really_, _really_, creeping me out. Whatever force changed our bodies, also made us good looking. And good looking guys will always have to deal with at _least_ one fangirl.

"How much longer till our break...?" I asked Tsukasa.

"I thought we could take a break whenever we asked...?" Tsukasa answered my question with his own.

...

...

"Hanasaki-san! We'll be taking a 30-minute break now!" I yelled out. I don't care if she, along with everybody else in the Garden, heard me yell that loud, I just wanna get the heck out of here and away from those fangirls!

And then Tsubomi suddenly came in. Nothing big there. Except she was crying. And she was wearing her glasses. Whenever she wears her glasses out of her house or school, that meant she's self-conscious about herself. How do I know that? Ask the stalker next to me.

* * *

(**Tsukasa/Gaim's POV**)

I'm feeling the urge to throttle something...obviously snark-boy here is snarking at me in his head again. He really needs to stop doing that; otherwise he's not getting anywhere with anyone.

At any rate, since this was Episode 4, I had a pretty good idea where this was going. So, although I didn't really want to interfere that much, I decided to talk to her. "Tsubomi-san? Are you alright?" Eh? Those fangirls are all looking kind of pale. Are _they_ all right? ...And they all left. Well, works for me!

Tsubomi didn't answer, instead going up to Coupe and nuzzling in his fur. "Coupe-sama! Why did I become a Precure?!" She then proceeded to list all of her flaws. "I'm spineless, I'm shy, and I'm useless athletically. I have absolutely no right to be a Precure..." Oh, Tsubomi...

It was then that Hanasaki-san came over while Tsubomi was commenting on Coupe's fluffiness. This caused her to turn around and notice us. "Obaa-chan (Grandma)! Tsukasa-san! Sora-san!"

I felt a bit uncomfortable; this wasn't a conversation we should be a part of. It then occurred to me that about this time was when Kumojacky created this Episode's other Desertrian, the Roller one I think, from that one girl...I think her name is Mao? I gestured to Sora, and we decided to leave both Hanasakis to their conversation.

As we sprinted over to the tennis court, Sora couldn't help but ask, "What was that about anyway?" ...Does he seriously not know how to read the mood?

I gave him an incredulous look. "Obviously, you can't read the mood. Tsubomi-san was crying because she thinks that Kurumi-san wants someone else to be a Precure instead of her."

He then gave me an irritated look. "Well, how am I supposed to know that?! I've barely watched any of Heartcatch!" ...Alright, you've made your point.

I sighed. "Point taken. Now come on, let's hurry before...!" We stopped suddenly, because standing in front of us was Gridon. What's he doing here?

Sora became enraged. "You again?! What do you want?!" Gridon didn't say anything, of course, instead bringing out a...STRAWBERRY LOCKSEED?!

I immediately panicked and checked my pockets to make sure he hadn't stolen my own Lockseed. He hadn't, so where did that one come from? "Where the hell do you keep getting those Lockseeds anyway?!" I asked.

Surprisingly, Sora just groaned and facepalmed himself before he deadpanned at me. "Tsukasa... I think the answer should be pretty obvious."

I understood right away what he meant. "Oh...right. There's got to be an open portal to Helheim Forest somewhere around here... that's how they're getting all these Lockseeds!"

"And we have a winner. Somebody give him a prize!" Sora sarcastically said to himself, causing me to glare at him in response.

Gridon simply "Hmph"ed, and summoned another Shika Inves with the Ichigo (Strawberry) Lockseed. He then...tossed the Lockseed, and Goddamn it, I do NOT want to have to deal with an Evolved Inves. Sora and I shared a look and brought out our Sengoku Drivers and henshined!

**ORENJI!  
(ORANGE!)**

"Hen...shin!"

**BANANA!**

"Henshin...!"

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! ****ORENJI** **ĀMUZU! HANAMICHI ON SUTĒJI!  
(ORANGE ARMS! FLOWERED PATH ON STAGE!)**

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

The two of us went into our default Rider forms and went after the Evolved Shika Inves! Or at least we tried to...the thing is, we had never actually fought together, excepting the thing with Gridon, and then all we did was a combination attack. So every time one of us tried to attack the Inves, we kept running into the other's attack. It was getting pretty irritating.

"Stop running into my spear!"

"Well, stop attacking when I'm trying to!"

"Well, if your sword swings would stop almost amputating me, maybe we could get something done!"

"Me?! Why I oughta...!"

What I was going to do, I never got to say, because the Evolved Inves got fed up with our bickering and slammed us into the ground with a fiery punch! Ow. I hope the girls were having a better time than we are...

* * *

_At the lake..._

(**3rd POV**)

As it turned out, the Desertrian had come to them. Erika was still wondering what exactly she had done wrong, and Tsubomi had just come across her when the Roller Kaijin came out of nowhere! Tsubomi, despite still being slightly down because of Erika's thoughtless comments, knew that they had to fight! "At this rate, Mao-san's Heart Flower will wilt! Let's hurry and restore it!"

With that, they brought out their Heart Perfumes and Chypre and Coffret sent out the other part of their Henshin Devices.

"Seeds of the Pretty Cure, Go Forth!"

It was transformation time for the middle-school duo!

"Precure, Open My Heart!"

And with that, they sprayed the Heart Perfume on themselves to become Cure Blossom and Cure Marine!

"A lone flower, blooming from the earth! Cure Blossom!"

"A lone flower, swaying in the sea breeze! Cure Marine!"

"Heartcatch Pretty Cure!"

And with that, they leaped into battle! They started off by avoiding a blow from one of the Kaijin's Roller Arms, and were about to collaborate on a Precure Double Punch. However, Desertrians basically air all the regrets that their human selves feel, and the Roller Desertrian complaining about how Mao and Ayumi had a great partnership and she didn't want to lose it made Blossom slightly hesitant. This made her trip on a rock, causing both her and Marine to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom said to Marine. It was then that Kumojacky teleported in and started being a jerk, as usual. "You really are the weakest." He then proceeded to attack them Blossom with a Sword Beam!

**"Piercing Jacky!"**

...Or that...that works too. But Marine blocked the attack before it could strike Blossom, sending them both flying backwards! Blossom was losing confidence fast. "I'm sorry! All I do is hold you back, Marine..."

"That's not true!" Blossom looked to Marine in shock. How could she think that? However, the Roller Kaijin came down on them and was about to flatten them, when Marine pushed Blossom out of the way and tried holding it up herself!

Blossom then went to help her. "I'm causing you trouble again!" She started faltering under the weight. "I really am no good! You should partner up with someone better!"

Marine couldn't believe her ears. "Wait...is that why you were so worried when I said she should partner with another girl?! So that's what it was! Why didn't you just say so?! If you don't tell me, then I won't understand!"

To Kumojacky, this sounded like a falling-out. "So now you're _fighting_? So not only are you the weakest, but your partnership is also a disaster!"

Marine just smirked. "We're not the weakest! Our partnership is the greatest!" She then proceed to list all of Blossom's good points. "I like Blossom! She's clever, really perceptive, and brilliant! I'm sure that we need each other's strength! The both of us are Pretty Cures!" And with that, as well as the fairies' help, they proceeded to knock the Roller Desertrian over! Now let's check on the Riders, shall we...

* * *

_Back with Gaim and Baron..._

(**Tsukasa/Gaim's POV**)

So...yeah. We're in a bit of a pickle here. No matter what we do, this Inves keeps knocking us down and shooting fire at us, and we keep running into each other when it doesn't. I'm at my wit's end here...

Baron was fed up. "That's it! I'm tired of this whole thing! We need a better plan!" Oh, like I haven't already thought of that...

"Well then, _you_ come up with one, Mr. Prodigal Rider!" I'm getting incredibly fed up with this guy and his snarking. Not only is he ridiculous, but something about him keeps nagging away at me. Why do I get the sense that I knew him before all this?!

At any rate, he wasn't exactly thrilled with my tone. "What's with you! You've been sniping at me all day!" Oh, _I've_ been sniping, eh...?

It was at that point that I had had enough. "You want to know what the problem is?! Fine! My problem is you!"

"What!"

"I'm fed up with you! Why is it that the guy who didn't want to be a Rider is so much better at it than I am?!"

"...That was it? That was it the whole time?!"

"...Yeah. So what?"

"You're jealous of me, that's it, isn't it?!" ...What?

"I am not jealous!"

"Could have fooled me..."

...I'm not jealous...am I?

...

"...Alright, fine, I am jealous. Happy now?"

"Dude, there's nothing to be jealous about. I just got lucky; that's it. After all, look at how much trouble we're having now." True, we are having an incredibly hard time with this stupid thing, but was it really just luck that he had such an easier time earlier?

But Baron wasn't finished yet. "...If anything, I should be jealous. You're the one who leaped into this without a second thought. And...you're also the one who inspired me to become a Rider to begin with." ...I am?

...

I chuckled. I guess even I can be childish at times, can't I? And I call him a kid...

"Well...maybe it's time we stopped worrying about stupid stuff like that...and get rid of this guy! Right, aibou (partner)?"

Despite his mask, I could tell that Sora was smiling too. "Alright! ...But how?"

I laughed, and brought out my Pineapple Lockseed. "Well, the way I figure it, if Pine Arms worked the first time, they'll work again!" I handed the Lockseed to him. "But I think that you should use it."

He looked at me in shock. "Me?! But it's your Lockseed! Swapping Lockseeds...can it even be done?!"

I grinned under my mask. "You reminded me why we fight! It doesn't matter who's better or not, as long as we continue to fight for what we believe in! And as for the Lockseed question, we won't know until we try!" With that, I plopped the Lockseed in his hand!

With that, I brought out my Strawberry Lockseed. "But, just to be on the safe side, let's go for a Double Arms Change!"

"...Okay!"

With that, we removed our Lockseeds on the Drivers, opened the Lockseeds in our hands, and executed the Arms Changes!

**LOCK OFF!**

**ICHIGO  
(STRAWBERRY!)**

**PAIN!  
(PINEAPPLE!)**

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! ****ICHIGO** **ĀMUZU! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!  
(STRAWBERRY ARMS! SWIFT SPARK!)**

**COME ON! PAIN ********ĀMUZU**! FUNSAI DESTOROI!  
(PINEAPPLE ARMS! PULVERIZE AND DESTROY!)  


And with that, we became Gaim Ichigo Arms, and the incredibly shocking Baron Pine Arms! I have to say, the motif of Pine Arms fits Baron pretty well. Maybe I should let him borrow that more often. At any rate, our armaments had changed; I obtained the Ichigo Kunai, while he had obtained my Pine Iron chain-array. Using these, this Inves didn't stand a chance!

* * *

_Back with the Precure..._

With Blossom and Marine, they had renewed their bond with each other and swore to uphold their partnership. Kumojacky couldn't understand what the entire deal with partnerships was, saying that true power comes from being alone. He's missing out on a lot if you ask me. At any rate, it was at this point that the fairies informed Blossom and Marine that with their bond repaired, they could unleash a combination attack that would blow the Desertrian away.

To that end, they took out their Tacts, and turned them on. "**Gather, Dual Floral Power!**" They waved their Tacts around to charge up power. Then, they drew a fortissimo sign in the air, and charged at the Roller Desertrian!

**"Precure Floral Power Fortissimo!"**

They charged at the Kaijin in a blue/pink aura shaped like a heart, bursting through it and leaving a heart imprinted on it that flashed between blue and pink.

"Heart Catch!"

And with that, they purified Mao's Desertrian!

Kumojacky was intrigued. "How very interesting. I think I'll have to stop referring to you as the weakest after all. You should become even stronger! Only then will I defeat you..." And with that, he teleported out. Marine and Blossom then returned the Heart Flower to Mao, bringing her back to normal, and closing this chapter of their story!

* * *

_With Baron and Gaim..._

We had finally decided on an attack plan. I'd distract the Inves with my Kunai, while Baron whacked it with the Pine Iron. This had the consequence of making it so that the Inves couldn't keep up with any of our attacks, so it couldn't defend against it.

Using the Iron, Baron destroyed the Inves's antlers, cutting off its flame abilities. Because he didn't have a Musou Saber to attach it to, the Pine Iron flailed around a bit more and didn't have as much attack power than it should have. I compensated by slashing away with the Ichigo Kunai. With as much damaged as that thing had taken, I felt it was time for a finish. Judging from the look he was shooting me, Sora no doubt agreed.

I started off:

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

******Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! Sen! ICHIGO CHĀJI!  
(1! 10! 100! 1000! STRAWBERRY CHARGE!)**

**"Kunai Burst!"**

Using the Musou Saber, I launched one of my Kunai into the air. The image of a giant Kunai appeared in the sky, followed by it changing into a giant strawberry that launched hundreds of regular-sized Kunai at the Evolved Inves. This gave Baron enough time to ready the Pine Iron for a kick...

**COME ON! PAIN SUKASSHU!  
(PINEAPPLE SQUASH!)**

**"Iron Breaker!"**

Baron kicked the Pine Iron at the Inves. It grew in size so that it enveloped the Inves's head. Baron then proceeded to perform a Rider Kick directly through the Inves at the same time the Burst fell, and it exploded with the image of sliced pineapples and strawberries emanating from it.

We caught our breath and powered down, looking at each other. Then, we just started laughing hysterically from the stupid looks on both our faces. As I looked back on the day, I realized that today was not only a chance for Blossom and Marine to affirm their partnership, but also a similar chance for Sora and I.

No matter what comes our way, we'll face it head on, together! Because we are Kamen Riders!

...Just don't tell him I said something that cheesy...

**Episode 03 - Fin**

* * *

_**OathToOblivion**_**:****I'm kind of scared how fast we're going through this...as well as of the fangirls...  
**

**_Symbolic Joker_: I'm annoyed how my brain prefers to focus on this then my stories... *Sigh* Dang it...Still, I'm enjoying this. Aren't you?**

_**OathToOblivion**_**:**** Well yeah, but like you said, it's irritating that I'm having more luck with this than my own solo stories. At any rate,...**

**Next time on Heartcatch Pretty Cure - Just Live More: Chambara! Authorized by Divine Providence! Gaim Melon Arms Debuts!**

**And after that: Heartcatch Pretty Cure - Just Live More: It's Huge! Watermelon vs Ramen?! See you guys then! **

**...And by the way, when does All-Stars DX2 happen in regards to the Heartcatch Timeline again?**


	4. Episode 04 - Gaim Melon Arms Debuts!

_**OathToOblivion:**_** Welcome back everyone! Today's chapter is a **_**little**_** different than usual!**

**_Symbolic Joker_: Yes it is. Because to those who've done their research, they would realize the next chapter based off an episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure comes in the _fifth_ chapter.**

_**OathToOblivion:**_** That's right folks! Today's chapter is _completely_ original! It does _not_ follow the plot of an Episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! This is coming directly from our own minds. Get ready for something you'll find…**_**interesting**_**. As always, we don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Heartcatch Pretty Cure!**

* * *

_**Let's go! This is Our Stage Now!**_

* * *

_"Well, this is certainly interesting..."_

* * *

_**Heartcatch Pretty Cure – Just Live More**_

_**Episode 04 – Chambara! Authorized by Divine Providence! Gaim Melon Arms Debuts!**_

**(Sora/Baron's POV)**

Geez, don't these guys have anything _better_ to do then try to kill us _every Goddamn week_?!

Oh I'm sorry. You must be confused on what's going on. Well, let me explain it to you; today seemed like another ordinary day. Tsukasa and I had to go shopping for supplies for Kaoruko-san. Oh, and we were buying food too... and some stuff we found interesting to put in our rooms. We _are_ living in the Botanical Garden now. Good thing Tsukasa knows how to cook, otherwise we might have had to live with Kaoruko-san and Tsubomi... Yeah, definitely not looking forward to that...

Anyway, by some miracle on the bad guys' end, Kurokage had shown up and gone on a rampage with some Elementary Inves in the area we were in. Luckily, we were there to get in his way. Seeing that his reinforcements were destroyed, Kurokage took out a Melon Lockseed before unlocking it. This Lockseed opened a portal to Helhiem Forest, like all Lockseeds, and what came out of it was another Byakko Inves. Though, this time I've got an idea that I've been itching to try out...

Kurokage closed the Melon Lockseed, and I mentally cheered when I saw he was about to throw it to the Byakko Inves. When he threw it, the Melon Lockseed flew into the air, and I immediately threw my Banaspear at the Lockseed. This had the effect of knocking it away to somewhere else nearby, along with me being weaponless. But I didn't care, my idea had come into fruition! ...Uh...no pun intended there... Seriously, it wasn't intended at all...

"Gaim! Mind finishing off this Inves for me...?" I asked my partner, breaking the stunned silence that was formed from everyone seeing what I had done. Yeah, I would be surprised too if Gaim was the one that did it and gave no indication that he was planning on doing it. My question snapped Gaim from his shock, and he gave a firm nod before he pressed down his Cutting Blade twice.

**SOIYA! ORENJI ŌRE!**  
**(ORANGE AU LAIT!)**

Gaim glowed with an orange aura before he charged at the Byakko Inves, slicing it to pieces with the charged up Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. With a fiery explosion, along with slices of oranges made out of energy, the Byakko Inves was successfully destroyed! Again... Or maybe, not again since it was a different Inves, just having a similar form to the last Byakko Inves... Oh, why am I even pondering on this?!

Gaim and I stared at Kurokage, who merely let out a "Hmph." before vanishing. We looked at each other for a moment, before I walked to the Melon Lockseed. I didn't bother with my Banaspear, since it had magically disappeared into thin air. Ah pocket space... so useful when you don't want to carry around a small spear with a blade so huge it could mistaken for a lance. Picking up the Melon Lockseed, I stared at it as I pondered all of the many possibilities that might happen with us having a new Lockseed in our arsenal.

* * *

**(Tsukasa/Gaim's POV)**

Well, that was a pretty ballsy move the kid pulled there. But, it certainly paid off for us, I can't deny that. Melon Arms...that's Kamen Rider Zangetsu's main form. We haven't seen him around yet, but even IF he shows up and IF he helps us, it can't hurt to have a back-up! I mean, what's the Lockseed going to do, disappear?

I clapped him on the shoulder. "Good work, kid! That's one asset the enemy isn't getting their hands on!" With the revelation that we could use each others' Lockseeds, our combat potential expanded exponentially with each new Lockseed! Now if only we had a way into Helheim Forest...

Baron shrugged. "It's nothing special. I'd just been thinking about it for a while now." ...Couldn't have let me in on it, eh? I shook my head, it's very obvious that Sora is used to being a bit of a loner. He's not used to thinking in terms of a team, so he doesn't really share his ideas. His snark, yes. His ideas, no.

He then handed me the Lockseed. "You keep an eye on it. You have the Musou Saber, whereas I would have to fight like Captain America. And I'm not comfortable with doing that..." Makes sense, I guess. Captain America is Captain America, whereas he's...a rookie.

I took the Lockseed. "Wakata (Understood). Now come on, we have to go meet with the girls." Eh? Why did he twitch like that?

He groaned. "...Do we have to?" I powered down and cocked an eyebrow. He did the same and looked away, mumbling something about Erika being irritating. I just shook my head. I had a feeling Erika was doing something like that. She's been suspicious about us for a while now ever since Gridon revealed that we were all Kamen Riders. Since we share the same power source, I suppose it makes sense, but it's still irritating.

"Yes, we have to. They _are _our friends, after all. Now, let's go!" He _still_ had an irritated look on his face, but complied. And with that, we left for the Botanical Garden.

* * *

_With the girls..._

"So what's this about, Tsukasa-san?" That was Tsubomi asking, by the way. With us were Hanasaki Kaoruko-san, Erika, and the fairies. Together, we are the protectors of Kibougahana! ...Why did I feel the need to recap that?

At any rate, I started the meeting out by bringing out the Melon Lockseed we got from Kurokage. "Well for starters, there's this." Tsubomi reacted with shock.

"Eh?! Isn't that one of your Lockseeds?!"

Meanwhile, Erika was suspicious. "Hey...how come we haven't seen that one before? I thought we knew about every single one you had." I sighed. Erika was continuing to be suspicious. I suppose it makes sense; she wants to live up to her mantle as a Pretty Cure, not just of the Heartcatch variety, but of all varieties. To that end, she doesn't want anything to happen to Tsubomi, so she's being super suspicious.

And speaking of previous Pretty Cures, apparently, we were in the All-Stars Timeline, which meant that All-Stars DX2 would be fast approaching. I was a bit nervous; the previous Cures had likely never even heard of Kamen Riders before...

* * *

_Meanwhile, in several towns in Japan..._

Suddenly, certain teenagers, most of them male, all over Japan who owned strange belts suddenly sneezed, one of whom wasn't even in this time period, and another who was accessing the Memories of the Earth itself and wasn't even in his body.

* * *

...so I couldn't help but wonder how they'd react to us. But enough about that! I had to respond.

"The reason you haven't seen this before, Erika, is because Sora here managed to steal it from Kurokage before he fed it to an Inves." Before she could open her mouth to say something, I slid into my next topic. "Which brings me to my next point. Obviously, they have an open Portal to Helheim Forest if they're getting all these Lockseeds. We need to find it, and do some Investigating."

Erika got an irritated look on her face from when I cut her off, but Tsubomi interrupted her again. "Helheim Forest? What's that?"

It was then that Sora spoke up, and something tells me he was getting a kick out of interrupting Erika over and over again if that Troll-like smile on his face was any indication. "...Helheim Forest is the source of the Lockseeds, as well as the Inves. Do you remember the zippers that open whenever we summon our armor, or they summon Inves? Those are only Temporary Portals. We need to find a Permanent one if we're going to enter Helheim Forest ourselves."

At this point, Erika was almost literally steaming, ironic for being Cure Marine, and was about to say something when Hanasaki-san interrupted her yet again. "Why would you need to go there? It sounds like a dangerous place, especially if the Apostles' Riders are there as well as Inves."

I took over the discussion. "Sora snagging the Melon Lockseed was a lucky move, but we can't rely on luck all the time. It's entirely possible that after this, the enemy Riders will have wised up and stop just throwing the Lockseeds at the Inves. If we want more Lockseeds, we need to go to Helheim."

Erika opened her mouth, and Coffret talked right over her. "Why would you need more Lockseeds desu? Aren't the ones you already have enough desu?" Okay, she's turning red...that's probably not good for her blood pressure...

I shook my head. "What we have are the default Lockseeds our armors work the best with. If we're going to combat the enemy more effectively, we'll need more Lockseeds." I held up the Melon one. "To put it in perspective, this Lockseed is the main one used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu, who can easily curb-stomp me in my default Orange Arms state. And Kamen Rider Bravo, the leader of the Apostles' Riders is _stronger_ than Zangetsu..."

Everyone took some time to digest that in. Erika didn't say anything, thinking that she'd be talked over again. When she wasn't, she smiled, and was about to open her mouth, only for Chypre to talk over her. "Like what, desu?"

Sora decided to give the list. "Well, there's the Budou (Grape) one, which gives us a gun and the Kiwi one, which gives us chakrams. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a copy of Bravo's own Durian Lockseed there."

I chimed in as well. "Not to mention, extras of our own Lockseeds, just in case something goes wrong with ours, or if we need to switch Arms. While I have no problems lending Sora my Lockseeds, it would be helpful if we didn't have to swap all the time when changing to each other's Forms."

At last, the pressure cooker that was Kurumi Erika finally burst! "Mou! You Kamen Rider guys think we're so stupid, huh?! Well, I know what you're really up to! I bet that this is just a trap so you can stab us in the back!"

...Oh boy. This might not end well... especially judging by how Sora's eye was twitching plus his low growling... "...Annoying little _brat_." Sora growled out. He looked like he was going to have an aneurism, but calmed down. "...I'm going to take a walk, maybe even look for a Portal to Helheim. See you guys later." And with that, he walked out of the doors...

"Sora!"

* * *

**(Sora/Baron's POV)**

"Sora!"

Chase me, and I'm punching you in the face, Tsukasa. I turned my head around and saw Tsukasa running towards me. However, a glare quickly made him stop before he let me continue my way. I don't know where I'm going, nor do I care. I'm too annoyed at what Erika said. Does she honestly think we're some traitorous little shits that only care about themselves?! There's enough of those types in the world...I don't want to help _add_ to that number...**  
**

As I walked through town, I pondered on my situation. I mean, yeah, I was thrown into a popular anime series... It's definitely not my first choice but better then certain shows. And I could even transform into a Kamen Rider! Again... not my first choice, but Baron is one of my more favorite Secondary Riders so I'm okay with it. Better Baron than... a Riotrooper... Ugh... Thank God I'm not one of _thos__e _cannon fodder...

But then, there's the down sides... People are depending on me to protect them. These people are real; not 2D characters on a TV screen. If they ever die on my watch... I can't just ignore it since they're no longer background characters of a TV Show. They have friends and family that will worry for their safety...

I began to stare at the sky. I don't know why, but I always stare at the sky whenever I feel down. Whenever I feel... empty. Isn't it ironic? In Japanese, Sora (Sky) and Kara (Empty) are written in the same Kanji. Thank you, Kingdom Hearts, for giving me a lesson that may never be useful but is fun to know. I let out a sigh at my train of thought. What am I doing with my life...? Besides endangering myself and others by fighting Kaijin...

Hm...? Now why are all of you people gathering at that building...? Making my way through the crowd, I got my answer. How convenient: A large portal to Helhiem Forest. And it looks like it's going to stay open for the whole day. Better tell the others, no matter _how_ annoyed I am to a certain blue haired Genki Girl... Oh, wait a minute... that means I have to go all the way back to the Botanical Garden...and there's a chance they might've left to who knows where...

...Motherf*cker... It's time like these, I wish we had the Lockvehicles. Why the heck didn't we come with them anyway?!

* * *

_A few minutes later...  
_

"You two do it."

"Oi (Hey)! Why do we...?!"

"Think of it in this way; who would _you_ rather listen to? Two guys in fruit themed armor and deadly weapons, or two cute girls in cute dresses who look completely harmless most of the time?" Why must this girl insist on being a thorn in my side? I'm starting to _not_ care that she's being reasonably suspicious. You can only push a guy so far before he snaps!

Huffing, Cure Marine dragged Cure Blossom so they could disperse the crowd, while Gaim and I stared at the portal to Helhiem. "...Pretty convenient that you found one so soon, huh?" Gaim attempted to start a conversation, but I wasn't in the mood.

"I ain't in the mood, Gaim. Can it." I told him bluntly. He, wisely, kept his mouth shut until the girls came back. "Let's go..." With that, we began our trek into Helhiem Forest.

"...I think he's still angry at you..." I heard Blossom whisper to Marine, though whether she replied back I didn't hear. As we walked, I could hear Blossom and Marine, mostly Blossom, looking at the forest in awe. Well, she was born to a family whose entire world revolves around flowers. It was understandable why she acted like this.

"Baron, look!" Gaim said, pointing towards a few trees. And what do you know...? Lockseeds ripe for the picking... Well, technically speaking they weren't ripe... _yet_. We walked to the nearest tree, which only had three Lockseed Flowers

"Wow...they're so pretty!" Blossom complimented the Lockseed Flowers.

"Not for long, unfortunately." I told her as I plucked two Lockseed Flowers while Gaim plucked the last one. Thanks to our Sengoku Drivers, the three Flowers instantly matured into... well, Mature Lockseeds. The ones I held in my hands were the Donguri (Acorn) Lockseed and ...Kurumi (Walnut) Lockseed while Gaim had gotten a Matsubokkuri (Pinecone) Lockseed. Two of our three Lockseeds were the signature Lockseeds of Gridon and Kurokage, our enemies... Ugh, I can already feel the suspicious glare Marine was giving us.

I gave her a grunt, to say 'Save it', tossing the Kurumi Lockseed at Blossom as I walked over towards another tree. Plucking another Lockseed Flower, I had gotten a copy of the Orange Lockseed. "Want it?" I asked Gaim, holding the Lockseed in front of him.

"Nah, still got this. Give me the next one you find." Gaim motioned towards his belt, specifically his cut-open Orange Lockseed. I nodded in response before I willed away the two Lockseeds into my pocket space. Actually, sometimes I wonder if there's anything else in there and I just didn't know it yet. Oh well, I can experiment later. Right now I'm-a Lockseed hunting! Maybe we might even find never-before seen Lockseeds!

* * *

_Nearby..._

**(3rd Person POV)**

"Well, this is certainly interesting..." Bravo commented, as he watched Gaim and Baron pluck Lockseed Flowers nearby, tossing the ones they didn't want or need to the Pretty Cure girls behind them. "I do hope this teaches you to stop summoning Inves _every single time_ we fight them in their city." Bravo reprimanded his two loyal followers that was standing behind him, Gridon and Kurokage. Judging by their lowered heads, they were ashamed. "Now go. Get them out of _my_ forest."

* * *

**(Baron's POV)**

Oh my God! Come on! The majority of the Lockseeds we plucked are ones from the show! Heck, the only Lockseeds that were introduced in the show and we haven't managed to pluck from Helhiem was Suika (Watermelon), Durian, Mango, Budou (Grape), and Kiwi! We've got copies of all the others! Most of them being the Himawari (Sunflower) Lockseed! Though, we did find one copy of two never-before-seen Lockseeds:

A Papaya Lockseed and a Nashi (Pear) Lockseed. Don't ask how I know their correct names; I just do when I pluck them. I gave Gaim the Nashi Lockseed, just because its name was in Japanese instead of English.

"Abanai (Watch out)!" Marine tried to warn us, however I was struck by a sharp object behind my back. Everybody backed themselves towards me as I struggled to get up. Shaking off the pain, I saw Gridon and Kurokage menacingly walking towards us with the intent to kill. Heh, what else is new?

Tsukasa held himself up in a serious manner. I could tell that whatever he was going to say was very important. "I believe that in circumstances like this, there is only one thing to do..." Which is? "...Let's get the hell out of here!" ...Works for me!

* * *

**(Tsukasa/Gaim's POV)**

Now I know what you're thinking: I'm being an enormous coward right now, aren't I? Well, it's not like that, I can assure you. Helheim Forest is not a good place to fight, considering Inves could pop out of nowhere in any stage of their life. Especially that _gigantic_ one that occurs when one eats a lot of Lockseeds...

So yeah, I don't want the girls to get caught in the crossfire. I know that Sora feels the same, despite Erika annoying him so much lately. We ran through the Forest, the girls keeping up easily due to their Pretty Cure powers. However, somehow Kurokage and Gridon were gaining on us, despite the fact that we're supposed to be faster than them. I'm _really_ wondering whether or not they're human...

At any rate, we finally managed to exit the Forest, spinning around to get ready for combat. The new crowd that had formed while we were gone soon dispersed in fear. We had to think fast; In order to make sure that nothing stupid happened, we would have to split them up. "Alright, listen up." Everyone turned to me. "We're going to have to split them up and take them on separately. Blossom and I will deal with Kurokage, while Baron and Marine deal with Gridon. Everyone understand?" Baron was seething, but he nodded his acceptance anyway.

I heard footsteps; here they come. As Gridon exited the Zipper, I head a familiar sound coming from the direction of Baron...

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

"Come here, konoyaro (rude version of 'you', usually translated as jerk or bastard)!" And with that, Baron used his **Victory Spear** to push Gridon out of the way and over a few blocks. Marine squawked, "Hey! Wait for me!", and left to go join him. And with that, Kurokage exited from the Forest. He looked around and didn't see the others, but just gave a "Hmph!" and got into a ready position. I turned to Blossom. "Shall we, my lady?" She blushed and nodded her head, and we went on the attack!

Blossom started off with punches and kicks, but Kurokage kept dodging them all effortlessly. Eventually, he started hitting back with his Kagematsu. Blossom tried parrying, but she eventually became overbalanced and fell onto the ground. I noted his fighting style with interest; it was completely surgical in its precision, with no wasted moves at all. Hey, just because I can't fight that good, doesn't mean I can't analyze!

He was about to plunge the spear into Blossom's stomach, but I intercepted with the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. I managed to push him away from her and started going on the offensive myself. However, it seemed that I had caught him off guard, because his defense wasn't as good as it used to be. I actually connected a few times and drew a few sparks! I was slightly perplexed by this; what had caused him to be off?

At any rate, we were at a stale-mate of a blade lock when...

**"Blossom Punch!"**

Blossom blindsided him for a change, and punched him right in the gut. This actually knocked him back and he gave an actual audible groan! ...But why now...unless...That's it!

"Blossom, I have an idea." She turned to look at me. "I'm betting that whatever defense he has, it can't take two different types of power. So two Riders or two Precure can't take him down properly, but..."

She finished for me. "A Precure and a Rider working together can!" I smiled; she'd certainly gotten it. Now, it was time to test something out...

"He's probably gotten a good read on my style using the Daidaimaru, so I'm going to switch it up a bit." With that, I removed the Lockseed from the Driver.

**LOCK OFF!**

"But which one are you going to use, Gaim-san?" Polite to the end, eh Tsubomi? I chuckled, and brought out the Melon Lockseed we had stolen from Kurokage. "I've been meaning to try this one..." With that, I unlocked it.

**MERON!  
(MELON!)**

Blossom reacted with shock. "Eh?! That one?! But you've never used it before! What if something happens!" I'm kind of flattered that she's worried about me, but she needn't be.

"I may have never used this one before, but I know what it does. Don't you worry that cute little face of yours, I'll be fine." GACK! Didn't mean to say that. While she was blushing a storm, I decided to Lock On the Lockseed before something else happened.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! MERON ********Ā**MAZU! TENKA GOMEN!  
(MELON ARMS! AUTHORIZED BY DIVINE PROVIDENCE!)

Heh. Chambara-bara, Mother****er...

* * *

_Baron and Marine vs Gridon_

**(Sora/Baron's POV)**

"Tch. Come on, teme (typically translated as bastard)! I'm in a bad mood today, and I need to blow off some steam!" I yelled out to Gridon as we began attacking each other. However, I'm too angry right now, causing me to get sloppy and Gridon getting more shots at my sides then he would've normally. I rolled to the ground, as Marine decided that it was her turn to attack Gridon. While I'm not happy about it, the beatdown Gridon gave me calmed me down long enough to rationally.

Personally, I blamed Momotaros. Because he fights like a berserker and I really needed stress relief. So I began fighting like Momotaros. As you can see, it did not work out for me.

Back to the fight; considering that she had more speed than most Riders, me included, Marine had managed to get a lot more shots in than me or Gaim would dream of gettting. And to my surprise, the bastard finally started to groan! He never let out a groan when we faced him before! So why now?! Wait a second... before, we all attacked him and Kurokage with our respective partner! But now we're fighting alongside each other instead of Gaim and Blossom.

**"Marine Impact!"**

**COME ON! DONGURI SPARKING!**

Marine tried one of her special physical attacks, though Gridon countered by turning his armor back into its fruit form. And apparently it has a strong defense since it was able to take the **Marine Impact** head on. Marine backflipped towards me in response as she prepared to continue her attack, though I stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Didn't you notice? Your attacks were actually hurting him!" Why am I not surprised that her ego suddenly _tripled_ at that?

"Well, of course! Pretty Cures are the best after all!" You're making it very hard for me not to keelhaul you, you know that?

I let out a sigh before replying. "Marine! Whenever we fight alongside our respective partners, not once do those bastards let out any indication that our attacks were affecting them. But when you and I started fighting together..." I let her finish the sentence.

"Oh! Their defenses don't work for some reason!"

"Right! So let's go!" I got up and prepared to charge at Gridon alongside Marine. However... .

She just narrowed her eyes at me. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trap...?" ...Really? Really?! NOW OF ALL TIMES?! That's it! You asked for it you little brat! I immediately clenched my hands into fists and then...

...held my knuckles at the side of her forehead and began to quickly twist them.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts...!"

"Good, you annoying little brat!" Yeah, let me say now that whenever I'm annoyed at someone younger; I immediately start playing rough. Not too rough though... otherwise I may have literally keelhauled my annoying younger cousins... I like to call them the Three Stooges considering the fact there were three of them and they were brothers. Wait, why am I even telling you this? "Alright, time to get serious! Gridon is going down!"

"Hey! You think I trust you after that?!" Marine said as she held her head in pain. Does she not realize if I wanted to betray her I would've done something much worse? Something that would've lasted a long time? ... NO! I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT DOING _THAT_ TO HER, YOU SICKOS! GOD, YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PEDOPHILES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHE'S ONLY _14_! I MAY NOT BE RIGHT IN THE HEAD, BUT NOT EVEN I WOULD GO THAT FAR YOU SICK TWISTED F*CKS!

Before I could say anything though, a familiar cry made me freeze.

**COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!**

SHIT! That little piece of...! "Marine! Watch out!" I warned Marine as I covered her with my body as Gridon strike me with his finisher! God, it almost broke my back! Agh...! It hurts... so bad... Agh... .

"Why did you...?"

"What do you mean, why did I protect you?" I could've used a lighter tone than outright snapping at her, but I'm a blunt person. "We're...friends...aren't we?"

"Friends...? But I..."

"It happens... We just...suddenly came out of nowhere...bearing the same name as the enemy... Of course you would be suspicious... You may annoyed me with that..., but don't friends get suspicious of each other and annoy each other as well...? No matter what...until our friendship is broken...we're friends until the end!" I declared to her, before painfully getting up. To all of you who see this adventure... beg to God you never ever get thrown into an anime show or video game... You might end up dying before you reach the happy ending...

"... So...Baron! How about you use another Lockseed?!" Trying to help me out with advice as well. Heh...thanks Erika... You're a good friend... even if you are a thick-headed girl most of the time.

"Heh...okay then..." I said as I took out a Donguri Lockseed. "You know what they say; fight fire with fire. Or in this case; acorn with acorn..." With that I popped open the Lockseed.

**DONGURI!**

**COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**

* * *

_Back with Gaim and Blossom..._

The Melon Arms granted me green armor based on a melon as well as a shield known as the Melon Defender. Given that Sora was right in that we were not Captain America, I simply decided to use my shield as it was meant to be used. I held the Defender in my left arm while brandishing the Musou Saber with my right.

Blossom and I went on the offensive much more easily than we used to. My speed and attack power had increased due to the use of Melon Arms, while Blossom sped up to closer to her top speed. In general, Pretty Cures tend to be faster than Riders because they are unencumbered by armor like we are. However, Blossom, being the paragon of politeness, didn't want to seem rude by going faster than me. We were going to have to fix that later...

Apparently, Kurokage had not anticipated Blossom's speed being that high, so she was able to get a number of punches and kicks in on him. I only added to his frustration with the Musou Saber slashes, defending with the Melon Defender whenever the Kagematsu got too close. Eventually, Blossom managed to knock him back with a **Blossom Impact**.

This was apparently enough for him, because he was about to leave after summoning another Byakko Inves with a Budou Lockseed. He was about to put it away, when I got a stupid idea I cribbed from Baron and threw my shield at him, sending both the Lockseed and shield into the air where Blossom was waiting to catch them.

He "Tsk!"ed and left, leaving us to deal with the Byakko. "Blossom-san, I do believe it is time for the finish. Let's go!"

"Hai!"

**SOIYA! MERON SUKASSHU!  
(MELON SQUASH!)**

**"Rider and Cure Defender Shower!"**

At the same time as Blossom unleashed her **Blossom Shower**, I twirled the Melon Defender around and tossed at the Byakko Inves, destroying it with a flurry of cherry blossoms and sliced melons! We smiled at each other, congratulating ourselves on a job well done. Now, I wonder how the other two are doing...

* * *

_At the same time, with Marine and Baron..._

**(Sora/Baron's POV)**

I stared at Gridon, our armors now being similar to each other since we were using the same Lockseeds. I immediately began to twirl my Donkachi as we prepared to charge at each other. Apparently, I waited long enough for Gridon to lose his patience and charge at me. Though this time; I'm prepared to fight _calmly_. When he lunged an arm, I blocked it and immediately moved to disarm his Donkachi from his hand. When I was holding two Donkachis, I quickly kicked him away.

"Marine-chan~" I playfully called out to Marine. "Wanna play Whack-a-Mole?" I playfully asked as I held out a Donkachi for her to take.

"My pleasure!" Marine sounded a bit too eager for a normal person's liking, but I'm messed up. To me, it almost sounded like music to my ears.

Oh, you would not believe how funny it was to pin down Gridon and continuously whack him with a dinky little hammer. However, Gridon managed to take out a Pine Lockseed and summoned a Shika Inves to distract us. Apparently we hurt him enough for him to forget about taking back his Donkachi. I kinda felt sorry for the Shika Inves. Because it's fire was no match for Marine's **Marine Shoot**.

"Alright, Baron! Let's end this with a bang!" Marine cheered as I smirked and pressed down the Cutting Blade.

**COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!**

**"Rider and Cure Double Twister Crash!"**

Like Gridon's finisher, me and Marine spun at high speeds and slammed our Donkachis at the Shika Inves. This had the effect of it blasting off into the air before exploding in fiery flames! Me and Marine high-fived before turning to where Gridon was. Or rather; should be. He was long gone, and judging by how Marine's Donkachi suddenly disappeared into light, my guess is that he had powered down as well. Well..., time to faint. It may be cruel to do that to Marine but seriously; Gridon's **Twister Crash** almost broke my back! I think I deserve to collapse!

"Sorry... But I just wanna sleep right now..." I told Marine, before the darkness took my mind to blissful slumber.

* * *

_Later, in Tsukasa's and Sora's room..._

**(3rd Person POV)**

Erika stared guiltily at the unconscious form of Sora, who lay unconscious on his bed. Even after all the things she had said about them, he still called her a friend despite the fact that he was only hurt because of her! Why was she always so stupid...!

"Hey." She turned to see Tsukasa, who had a fairly even expression on his face. She gulped, thinking he was going to berate her for what she did. But as it turned out, he did nothing of the kind...

"You know, I may have only met Sora recently, but I feel like we've known each other for a long." He turned to look her straight in the eye. "So, I feel confident telling you that he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over something like this.

Erika was shocked and looked at Sora's unconscious body. Could it really be true?

Tsukasa just shook his head. He knew that she wasn't going to believe him until Sora actually woke up. In the meantime, it was getting late and somebody needed to go home. "Go home, Erika-san. I'll take care of him."

With one last fleeting look at Sora, Erika finally left for Fairy Drop, her family's fashion store. As soon as he was alone, Tsukasa sighed and looked at Sora himself. _'Today was just a huge reminder that not everything is sunshine and rainbows,'_ he thought. _'We're going to have to be much more careful in the future...'_

It was then that he turned to their stash of Lockseeds. The Lockseeds that had been on the duo when they had been brought to this world were on one side of the table in their room, while the ones they had gotten today were on the other. Discounting the Melon and Budou Lockseeds stolen from Kurokage which were in his pocket, they had obtained 30 Lockseeds today... 2 Orange, 1 Pine, 2 Ichigo, 1 Melon, 2 Banana, 1 Nashi, 1 Papaya, 2 Donguri, 3 Matsubokkuri and 15 C and D-class Lockseeds, including the Himawari and Walnut ones.

That was a very large collection. But still, he couldn't help but worry that it may not be enough...

**Episode 04 - Fin**

* * *

**_OathToOblivion_: And fin! I hope nobody was annoyed at the "desu"'s! Something about this was easier to write, in my opinion. Probably because we didn't have an Episode to stick it in...**

**_Symbolic Joker_: Not like we have a choice. A story would be boring if there isn't any originality in it.**

_**OathToOblivion:**_** ...Right.**

**_Symbolic Joker_: Though I apologize that my scenes were too short. It was night time when I was working on them and I wanted to finish my piece so I could go to bed by midnight.**

**_OathtoOblivion_: Aw, don't worry about it! At least we included more discussions! At any rate:**

**Next time on Heartcatch Pretty Cure - Just Live More: It's Huge! Watermelon vs Ramen?! See you guys then!**


	5. Episode 05 - It's Huge!

_**OathToOblivion:**_** Welcome back everyone! Today's chapter is a return to form of using a Heartcatch Episode!**

**_Symbolic Joker_: Sorry for the delay guys. But... , *Snicker* ...it's entirely Kiva's fault because he forgot to work on the beginning of this chapter while I was asleep! *Laughing***

_**OathToOblivion: **_**...Shut up. It's not my fault, and you know the reason why I forgot! At any rate, we went on hiatus because, as per usual with these kinds of things, we were flying by the seat of our pants. We rested a bit, primarily so we could get more details about the Riders.  
**

******_Symbolic Joker_: That and try to go to our old stories. You saw that it didn't work, unfortunately since we made new stories: "Pokemon - An Animated Adventure" by Kiva and "My Adventures as the Marvelous Superman!" by me. Can you guys do us a favor and check them out? Your input would be very appreciated!  
**

**__****OathToOblivion:** As always, we don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or HeartCatch Pretty Cure!

* * *

_**Let's go! This is Our Stage Now!**_

* * *

_**Heartcatch Pretty Cure – Just Live More**_

_**Episode 05 – It's Huge! Watermelon vs Ramen?!**_

(**Sora/Baron's POV**)

Ugh... I feel like crap. What else is new whenever I wake up in the morning...? Oh... wait... my back is sore...

...Why...?

...! Oh right... Gridon almost broke my back with his finisher. And then Erika and I humiliated him. ...Tch. He wasn't humiliated enough... What can I do to embarrass him in the middle of a fight...? Set up humiliating traps around town and make him chase me through all of those traps...? ...Nah. I'm good, but I ain't Naruto.

Hm...? "Erika?" It was true, the secret identity of Cure Marine was in my room right now, sleeping on a chair with her head and arms on the bed. It's like those cliché love scenes where two characters who will become a couple are in a hospital. One was admitted into the hospital, while the other stayed there to keep the other company. And then the sick woke up to find their future lover was fast asleep taking care of them. ...I'll call total and utter bullshit if Erika and I become a couple because of this.

I _refuse_ to get a girlfriend under those cliché circumstances... **(OTO A/N: -trollish grin-)**** (SJ: ERB Bruce Lee style: Kung-F-U!)**

Erika fluttered her eyes open, and lifted her head. We stared at each other owlishly; well she did, while I just had an indifferent look on my face, before Erika quickly blushed and backed away. "Hey! You didn't do anything weird when I was asleep, did you?!" Ah..., I was actually expecting that kind of reaction. Erika wouldn't be Erika if she didn't act like that around me or Tsukasa.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that since I almost had my back broken and was unconscious for a while." I made sure to put my Troll Grin on. "In mostly perfect condition to be ravaged by a cute girl..." She blushed at that.

"Don't be silly! I'm not you!" Well, she was spot on with that assumption...

I merely let out an amused "Hmph." before looking around and seeing a row of Lockseeds on a cupboard. Well that's new... Wait... why are they _all_ still here? I thought Tsubomi would take, or _steal_, some to see if she could grow them? Then again, we're in her grandmother's Botanical Garden... so I guess that would be moot since they're already in a place she can reach. "Hey, thanks for taking care of me."

"Huh...?! What makes you think I was the one taking care of you?!" Erika immediately tried to pin off the notion of her being the one taking care of me while I was unconscious.

"Because... I subconsciously felt the same pair of eyes staring at me for a week. And you're still staring at me with those eyes..."

"Yeah well, it was just because everybody else was busy." Bullshit and even I know that. And I didn't even know what they were doing because I was unconscious!

"...Ah-huh..." I said that in a tone of voice that clearly said that I don't believe her. I then got of my bed and started stretching. "Well, let's go tell the others the good news!"

**-**Play OP: **Just ****Live More** by: **Gaim no Kaze****-**

_**Got it, Move...Wow,**_

_**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**_  
_**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**_

**_Sabaibaru You Got Move_ {It's Survival You Got Move}**  
**_Gendai wa sanagara sengoku_ {When life's in a warring state}**  
**_Dare ga kachinukeru_ {Who's got the strength to win}**  
**_Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta_ {Now that all the locks are open?}**

_**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**_

**_Doko ni aru?_ {Where will you find...}**  
**_Do tsukau?_ {And how will you use...}**  
**_Kindan no kajitsu_ {The forbidden fruit?}**

**_'Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo_ {The wind of the moment has its own message to share}**  
**_[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]_ {It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you}**  
**_Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo_ {Your dreams and future may seem so far away...}**  
**_[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]_ {When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop}**

**_Utsumuku na yo_ {But don't let life get you down}**  
**_[kao agero]_ {Keep your head held high}**  
**_doko madede mo_ {Wherever you may go}**  
**_[Mageru koto naku]_ {Never compromise yourself}**  
**_Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE!_ {Follow the path you believe in, and JUST LIVE MORE!}**

_**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**_

* * *

(**Tsukasa/Gaim's POV**)

…Thank goodness Sora was none the worse for his last encounter with Gridon. Taking a hammer blow directly to the back could have caused serious injuries, but he seemed to be fine. He also seemed slightly touched about how Erika had stayed behind to keep an eye on him until I forced her to go home. Do I smell love in the air~?

"HELL NO!" What the...? I wasn't even thinking out loud when I thought that! "I can tell what you think with that stupid grin on your face directed at us, bitch!" Geez, turn down that potty mouth of yours, will ya kid? This story is rated T, after all! "Well then, stop annoying me, bitch! I cuss when I'm extremely irritated!" You cuss when you're _not_ irritated, moron... "When I'm emotional!" Okay seriously, you're creeping me out. Stop reading my mind. "Then start keeping those facial expressions in check!" I don't make facial expressions when I'm lost in thought...

"Yes, you do!" Oh great, now Erika and Tsubomi are doing it too...

Why can I never win...?

I shook my head and decided to actually say something. Namely, I focused on the fact that Chypre and Coffret looked completely conked out. "Um...is there a reason they look like that?"

It was then that the two remembered why they had come here to begin with. "AH!" With that, they rushed over to Coupe. Erika reached into the heart on his chest and...almost got sucked in?! Sora and I looked at each other funnily; does Coupe have a vacuum in there or something?

At any rate, Erika was not sucked in and pulled out a bottle with hearts all over it. "What is it?" was the question asked by all of us. Chypre and Coffret called it the Cure Frumix, which I'm guessing by it's name and look is some kind of food for our fairy friends. They must be hungry or something...

At any rate, apparently it needed to be shook a bit before it was ready. Tsubomi tried shaking it to start, but was kind of tepid in doing so. Erika got fed up and started going ballistic with shaking it. Eventually, an image of Cure Marine's trademark bubbles surrounded it, signifying that it was ready. Then, it somehow split in two, and Chypre and Coffret started drinking away...and no, this is NOT a reference to something.

At any rate, they were ecstatic about the taste, and Erika started going on about this place called Miura Ramen...which sounded kind of familiar. Tsubomi seemed a bit down, but...! Dang, Coupe can really stretch his arm! At any rate, this was about when a certain someone came in.

"Obaa-chan!"

"Hanasaki-san!"

"Kaoruko-san." ...Okay, time to address something I've been noticing. I swatted the back of Sora's head. "Oi, show some more respect, aibou! She's our employer, after all!" I get the feeling that no matter how many times I smack him, he's not going to change what he calls Hanasaki-san...

At any rate, she had come in with tea for everyone...and orange juice for me. Yeah...tea and I don't have a very good relationship. Everytime I give it a chance, something stupid happens. The same happens with coffee, so I've pretty much sworn off anything that isn't milk or juice.

While we were having our beverage break, it occurred to me that I had forgotten to tell Sora something. "Hey, Sora." He turned to look at me. "You know how you were irritated that we couldn't find any of Ryugen's Lockseeds?"

Just thinking about it made him scowl. "Yeah. What about it?" I then proceeded to throw the Budou Lockseed I had stolen from Kurokage at him. His eyes widened in shock. "Wait a sec...this is...!"

I explained exactly where I had gotten it from. "The same way you stole Melon, I manged to steal this from Kurokage. Since you gave me the Melon one, I figured I should return the favor."

He looked at me with gratitude. "Thanks, Tsukasa."

I simply grinned. "Don't worry about it. We _are _friends, right?"

* * *

_The next day..._

Sigh...I can't stop thinking about home. What are my parents and my sisters doing now that I've vanished like that? The whole concept of getting thrown into another World entirely reminded me a bit about the Spacebattles Forum, and the whole concept of a R.O.B., a Random Omnipotent Being of some kind, throwing someone into another world on a whim. I shook my head; what am I doing thinking about Spacebattles?

At any rate, it was a brand new day, and considering Tsubomi and Erika were talking about a Ramen shop yesterday, that means that this was Episode 5... Sigh. And here we start the usual trend of Monster of the Week episodes. I've never been a huge fan of Episodes like this that don't advance the plot that much. Granted, this would be the introduction of the last of the Desert Apostle Commanders, ...

...

...whose name I don't remember. Oh wait, yes I do! It was...Kobrabla, wasn't it? ...I think it was that. Other than that, I don't think that anything important is going to really happen. Aside from just underlining how cruel the Desert Apostles are. Granted, it's not really the fault of any of them; Sabaku is being controlled by his mask, the Commanders were experimented on and have forgotten who they are, and Dark Precure is suffering from an inferiority complex.

But then there's Bravo, Gridon and Kurokage. We don't know their motivations, and quite frankly, I'm kind of curious as to why they've teamed up with the Apostles.

Although, I suppose Sora would say something along the lines of "Who the hell cares about that?" He reminds me a lot of a friend of mine who I collaborated with on back in our World. Well, I say _our_ World, but really, there's no way to tell if we are from the same world, because all I know about his is that Kamen Rider and Pretty Cure exist as TV shows wherever he's from. And given the number of universes that there must be out there, the odds of two separate people from the same World going to another is slim to none.

At any rate, we were going over to Miura Ramen ourselves to go and see just what was so great about the place. I've never actually had Ramen before, and I doubt I would have heard about it if it wasn't for Naruto. That said, the only flavors I've heard about were meat-based, and speaking as a vegetarian, I was looking for something that didn't have dead animals in it.

But as we were walking along, I noticed a certain someone lurking in the shadows, and stopped Sora. As we turned, we immediately noticed him; it was Gridon, staring at us from behind his mask. As we looked at him, he gave a slight toss of the head, and ran off in the direction of...Miura Ramen?! Guess it's that time again.

Sora and I shared a look, and immediately ran off after him. We're not letting him mess with anybody else today! Hang on a second though...

**SOIYA! ****ORENJI ****ĀMUZU**! HANAMICHI ON SUT******Ē**JI!  
(ORANGE ARMS! FLOWERED PATH ON STAGE!)

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

That's better...

* * *

_Over at Miura Ramen..._

As we ran over, we noticed that Cure Blossom and Cure Marine were already standing by in response to Kobrabla...is that actually his name? Anyway, they were already there in response to him turning the Miura kid into a Ramen Desertrian of all things. Suddenly, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore...

At any rate, Gridon had gone over to back him up apparently. We ran over, and the Apostle noticed our arrival. "Ah~! If it isn't the Kamen Riders who are helping the Precure out. Now what brings you here of all places?" Oh, like you don't already know...

I couldn't help but speak up. "I think you already know why we're here, Kobrabla! We're not letting you guys drown this World in their sorrows!" However, he just proceeded to get a ticked off look on his face. I wonder why...

"It's KOBRAJA! Not whatever you called me!" Oops, I guess I did get his name wrong after all...that's embarrassing.

Sora proceeded to speak up. "Nobody cares what your name is! We're just going to pound you into the ground!" He got an incredibly ticked off look at that.

"That's it! Desertrian, destroy this shop that gives you so much grief!" Woah! That's not in the script! Stupid Butterfly Effect...!

It was then that Sora, in all his infinite wisdom, came up with a plan. Unfortunately for myself, the plan was simply that he just up and toss me at the thing as it moved to destroy the place! "Baaaarrrroooon! I'llll kiiilllllll yooouuuu fooor thhiiiisss!" I knew I probably wouldn't survive if I just let myself be thrown face first into the Desertrian, so I decided to add to this plan myself. I brought the Cutting Blade done not once, but **three** times.

**SOIYA! ****ORENJI ****SUPARKING!**  
(ORANGE SPARKING!)

**-BOOM!-**

Well, I stopped him... I even knocked him into the park nearby... But Damn! That explosion was so strong it knocked off my armor! How does that happen? What am I, an Arms Change toy?!

**LOCK OFF!**

...

WHAT THE HELL?! MY ORANGE LOCKSEED UNLOCKED ITSELF FROM THE DRIVER?! WHY?!

* * *

**(Baron's POV)**

Oh~ So that's what happens when the armor gets knocked off... The Lockseed unlocks itself from the Sengoku Driver. Note to self, be more careful with the Sparking Function... An Armless Gaim landed near me, and frantically looked up in the air to see where his Lockseed had flown off to. But then something caught my interest. Mostly because of the danger it presented. I poked Gaim's shoulder in response.

"Uh... Gaim?" I asked for his attention before pointing to the person or rather _Rider_ that caught my interest. Gridon was standing nearby. Nothing strange there. Except for the fact he was holding an unlocked and cut opened Orange Lockseed that was most likely Gaim's. He closed the Lockseed before locking it, before unlocking it again.

**ORENJI!  
(ORANGE!)**

Does it really require an explanation to tell you what happened next?

**COME ON! ORENJI ****ĀMUZU**! HANAMICHI ON SUT******Ē**JI!  
(ORANGE ARMS! FLOWERED PATH ON STAGE!)  


Yup. That's right. Kamen Rider Gridon had pulled a me and Tsukasa/Gaim. He's using a Signature Arms of another Gaim Rider. Now let's see... what's the best Arms to deal with Orange Arms... ? Well, it only equips a Rider with one _small_ sword. There's no way Gridon can block bullets with it...

**BUDOU!**  
**(GRAPE!)**

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON! BUDOU ĀMUZU! RYU HOU! HA HA HA!  
(GRAPE ARMS! DRAGON GUN! HA HA HA!)**

That's right! I entered the Signature Form of Kamen Rider Ryugen; Budou Arms! "Aibou, go handle ramen boy over there. I'll get your Lockseed back."

"Thanks! Good luck!" An armless Gaim said as he ran back to the Heartcatch Duo, carrying a familiar red Lockseed in his hand to make up for the loss of his signature one.

Me and Gridon silently stared at each other, waiting for the other to move first. But, I apparently had less patience than he does as I shot at him with the **Budou Ryuhou (Grape Dragon Gun)** which he blocked easily. In my defense; they were testing shots. As in it was just to test his reaction time. Besides, I got a plan to beat him... For those who watched W Heat-Trigger's first fight with the Nazca Dopant, you know what I mean.

Despite the fact that I'm in an Arms that specialized in long-range combat, I chose to get up close and personal with Gridon; mainly using kicks to attack the silent Rider while blocking any sword strikes from the Daidaimaru with the Budou Ryuhou. Later that day, when I realized I managed to go toe to toe with Gridon in Budou Arms, I let out an happy "HECK YEAH! I'M AWESOME!" Luckily... no one, except Coupe and Tsukasa, was in the Garden at the time. It would have been so embarrassing if the Garden was full of people. And even then, Tsukasa decided to be an asshole and point out that Orange Arms and Budou Arms have about the same stats.

Anyway, as Gridon and I managed to hold ourselves in a standstill. I was using my left hand to stop Gridon from chopping my head off with the Daidaimaru while he used his left hand to stop my right hand, which held the Budou Ryuhou, from going to his stomach. So I did the only thing I could do... : I kicked his nuts. Yes, I kicked his _NUTS_. And I swear I didn't even meant to make a pun out of that.

Surprisingly, he let go of me so he could hold his nuts in pain, leaving me free to press down the Cutting Blade. Twice.

**COME ON! BUDOU ŌRE!**  
**(GRAPE AU LAIT!)**

What? The Au Lait function was apparently a more powerful version of the Squash Function and since neither Marine nor Blossom was with me, I need to go overkill here. I tackled Gridon to the ground to keep him in place, before pulling the pull hammer of the Budou Ryuhou to prepare for a more powerful version of the **Dragon Shot** finisher. Violet-hue energy shaped after grapes began to appear at the grape decorations of the gun before gathering at the barrel. When I pull the trigger, each high speed shot fired caused the energy to take after a Chinese Dragon.

Despite taking the Dragon Shot at point blank, Gridon was still in his transformation. Heck, the Lockseed didn't even pop off! Goddamn it, do I have to do everything?

**LOCK OFF!**

Unlocking the Orange Lockseed from Gridon's Sengoku Driver, I walked away. I turned back to look at the fallen Rider, and a few twitches told me that he was still alive. Good, last thing I want was to accidentally kill the guy... I mean, the guy behind the mask could probably be one of my best friends! And that would suck... Big time.

* * *

_Back with the Ramen Desertrian..._

**(Tsukasa/Gaim's POV)**

I can't believe that happened! I swear, if Sora doesn't get that back soon, I'm going to pummel him! At any rate, with the loss of my Orange Arms, I had shifted to my Ichigo Arms for a boost in speed. I probably should have used Pine Arms instead, but I felt the lower defense of Ichigo Arms was an acceptable drawback. It's not as though I planned to get hit...

I joined the battle with a toss of the Ichigo Kunai to distract the Ramen Kaijin from his attack on Blossom. Alright...what do I know about this Desertrian? It can use the noodles to attack rapidly, and it can shoot its toppings in an explosive manner. It's weak point is its head, so I aimed there to throw it off balance. This let Marine rush down its noodle arms and punch it in the head!

Then there was trouble. A topping flew out of the bowl and next to its head. This led the Ramen Desertrian to start shooting its toppings as the idea came to it. It shot Marine and Blossom into the ground, and while I didn't get hit outright, I got clipped by one of the projectiles and tripped in front of the girls. It then started firing a barrage of shots at us that we were hard-pressed to dodge.

I scrambled for a way to force it back. Remembering a certain something about the Musou Saber, I unlocked the Ichigo Lockseed from my Driver to execute a Fruits Charge!

**LOCK ON!**

**Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! ICHIGO CH****Ā**JI!  
(1! 10! 100! STRAWBERRY CHARGE!)

Weird, didn't it say something different last time? At any rate, I pulled the tab back to arm Gun Mode and blasted Miura's Desertrian back with an **Ichigo Musou Shot **(**Unrivaled Strawberry Shot**). Unfortunately, due to its tough, stringy body the shot didn't do much of anything. We need a new plan, fast!

...Hello, here comes Sora. Did he...? Alright! He got my Orange Lockseed back! Way to go, kid! Now, since this isn't working properly, I suppose that means it's time to up the ante...

I brought out a familiar Watermelon-themed Lockseed. Inwardly, I was a bit nervous about using it considering its sheer power. But it's not like we had any better options at the time...

**SUIKA!  
(WATERMELON!)  
**

A zipper to Helhiem Forest, this time a lot bigger then the rest, opened. The reason it was so big was because of the giant watermelon that was to form my Suika Arms! Wait... why does Baron look like he's praying to something?

"It was nice knowing you, aibou." ...wait, WHAT?!

"Eh?!" Understandably, the girls were shocked. "You mean he's going to die from using that?!"

"Well yeah. Look at that thing! It's huge!" As if to prove his point, Baron pointed at the Suika Arms. "No doubt about it; he's going to get squished."

"Baron, you complete _ass_! Don't feed them stupid lies like that!" I yelled at him. Seriously, what is wrong with him?! Joking about death at a time like this!

"Oi! You're just lying to us?!" Marine was more miffed then Blossom. It's Marine and Baron, what did you expect?

"Don't believe me? Then just watch." Oh, I can't wait for the earful she's going to give you later...

**SOIYA! SUIKA ĀMUZU! ŌDAMA BIG BANG!  
(WATERMELON ARMS! BIG BALL BIG BANG!)**

...

...

...

...

Uh... why isn't the watermelon coming down? ...! Oh shit! AH! Oh... it suddenly came down on me... and scared the _hell_ out of me! Despite being covered by the watermelon, I can still see clearly like there's nothing blocking my vision of the outside world. Wonder what the others' reaction was...?

"Wow!" I heard Baron say before tauntingly covering his eyes with his gloved hands. Bastard, he's acting like the Violence Dopant from W Fang-Joker's debut episode! The girls, however, let out a scream from seeing Suika Arms 'crushing' me. Marine was shedding a few tears, while Blossom who was crying waterfalls from her eyes.

Seeing this, I made the Suika Arms roll a bit so I could pop my head out of the bottom. "Calm down girls! He's just being his usual troll-self! See?! I'm fine!" I told them, causing the Heartcatch Duo to _glow_ from their sheer happiness at seeing me alive.

But then the moment was crushed when Marine realized Baron had played her. Again.

"Jerk! You _were_ lying to us!" Marine yelled at him, punching his shoulder.

"Well yeah... it was kinda obvious." Baron told her, not even flinching from the blow Marine gave him. And I could imagine that if it weren't for the fact his head was covered by his helmet, he would be picking an ear right now. "I mean, if he seriously _was_ going to die from using that, don't you think I would've stopped him or pushed him out of the way?" You really need to learn to keep your snarkiness in check aibou... **(OTO A/N: -pointed look at Joker-)**** (SJ: *Innocent Whistling*)**

Suppose I should get started then. A giant ball isn't going to do much against this guy though. Suppose that means that I should put on a bit of a show. Now how do I...a-HA! There it is!

**YOROI MŌDO!  
(ARMOR MODE!)**

The giant Watermelon shifted into an armored mode that basically looked like a Powered Armor of some kind. I guess Toei fell in love with the concept after the Power Dizer, huh? Now, I need to be careful and not waste any energy needlessly! I wielded the **Suika Sojinto** (**Watermelon** **Double-Bladed Sword**), basically a watermelon-themed naginata, which is the signature weapon of Suika Arms.

I laid into Ramen-boy here like no one's business. This thing is frickin' awesome, though! I suppose if there's any form that would be called a Juggernaut, it would be this one. It allowed me to fight on way more than even footing with the Desertrian. It's really overpowering...which is why it has a pretty catch attached to it. Basically, after I'm finished with it today, I can't use it for a while because I have to let it recharge. Which is aggravating, but honestly, I don't need Suika Arms everyday, so it's a fair trade.

There was pretty much nothing he could do. He tried firing his toppings at me, but I simply deflected them. He tried to rush me at full force, but I overpowered him. It's no wonder that this thing takes longer to recharge when it's this powerful. At this point, I felt kind of bad about just beating down on the poor guy, so I just decided to put him out of his misery. I brought the Cutting Blade down once.

**SOIYA! SUIKA SUKASSHU!  
(WATERMELON SQUASH!)**

**"Sojinto Razor (Double-Bladed Sword Razor)!"**

I trapped the Desertrian inside a giant energy watermelon. After that, I laid into him with a whole bunch of sword strikes, causing a giant explosion that knocked him onto his back, with those stereotypical swirls indicating unconsciousness or dizziness appearing where his eyes should be. I turned to the girls as well as the laughing hyena known as Baron

"Baron, shut the hell up! Girls, it's your turn!" After Marine smacked Baron up the back of his head, she and Blossom got ready and summoned their Tacts.

**"Gather, Dual Floral Power!"**

**"Precure Floral Power Fortissimo!"**

**"Heart Catch!"**

And with that, the Desertrian was purified! As I powered down, the Suika Lockseed sparked and turned grey to signify its recharge. I shared a look with Sora, who had also powered down. While the Girls were checking on Miura, we had a small discussion on the basis on which we should use the Suika Arms. After all, we only get about one use per week, so if anything happens, we're in trouble when the larger enemies appear.

But that doesn't matter right now; the day's been saved once again thanks to us! ...And I'm kind of hungry. I hope they have something vegetarian over at that Ramen place...

* * *

**(Sora/Baron's POV)**

"Thanks for the meal!" We all thanked Miura's parents for the ramen, though I was less enthusiastic about it then the others were. Don't get me wrong, the ramen was great! But did you honestly expect me to scream to the Heavens about it? It's _me_, remember?

"Should we tell Miura-kun's parents about his feelings?" Erika asked us as we made our way out.

"Nah. It's better if he did it himself." Tsukasa stated, Tsubomi nodding in agreement. However, to the girl's surprise (Tsukasa and I, not so much since we kinda expected it), Miura was standing right outside the entrance.

"Ah! Miura-kun!" Tsubomi said in surprise. When she saw the kid's face, she realized that maybe it's best for us to leave as quickly as possible. Evident by the fact she somehow managed to drag _all_ of us away from the shop.

"Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi OI OI OI OI OI!" I chanted in annoyance, hoping the chanting would make Tsubomi stop.

And then we ended up spying on Miura and his father playing catch with each other, with Miura being surprised that his father remembered the promise they made so long ago: that he would cheer his son on in his baseball matches should Miura achieve his goal of becoming a regular. Aw... isn't that sweet? Reminds me how supportive my father is... or was...

...I miss you Dad... And you too Mom... Sis... And you too Aunty Nora... I miss you guys the most out of everybody else back home.

But then I noticed something. Something that continuously bothered me every time it happened: Chypre pooped out a Heart Seed. Again.

"Seriously, don't you find that disgusting? Your little Mascots _poop_ those things." I told the Pretty Cure with a rather evenly disgusted tone.

"Oh shut up! Like we wanna hear it from you after what you did today!" Erika snapped at me.

"What? But I did nothing today!" I feigned ignorance, though it was obvious with the over-the-top tone I used.

I got my foot stepped on by Erika in response.

"I told you that snarky personality of yours would bite you one day. I just didn't expect it to be so soon..." Tsukasa sighed with a facepalm as I clutched my foot in pain.

"Hey, my snarky personality is the most charming part of me." I countered, causing Tsukasa to snort with Erika in unison. "Think of it in this way; with my snarky personality, girls know that I'm honest most of the time." Tsukasa just rolled his eyes at that, probably thinking that I never even gotten a girlfriend before.

...

...What? You expect me to tell you if he's right or wrong? I just rolled my eyes in response, at you _and_ Tsukasa.

"Yeah. _Most_ of the time." Erika said with a deadpan stare.

"Ouch. You wound me with your cruel tone Erika." I said, dramatically putting a hand over my heart to show I was in _pain_. "Nice Powerpuff Girl panties by the way." I suddenly made an off hand comment that made absolutely no sense at all in the history of everything, evident by the confused looks on Tsukasa's, Erika's and Tsubomi's faces.

"But... I'm not wearing any Powerpuff Girl panties. Heck I don't even have a pair" Erika admitted.

"Thanks for telling me that. Now I know what to buy for you on your birthday." I said while Erika cringed at that thought. I grinned at her, showing that she _will_ getting those panties on her birthday, for everyone who attended her party to see. Erika was going to blow in the next 5 seconds. "Bye bye!" I said in the exact same tone as Ichimaru Gin before making a break for it before Erika erupted.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Shut up, you're not my mother!" That was said the same tone as Stewie Griffin as he jumped up and down on his parent's bed before he slammed his head on the roof and gained his signature oval head.

Tsukasa and Tsubomi could only sigh in response, before smiling at the stupidity.

* * *

**_Symbolic Joker_: Personally, I find the opening a waste of time and space.**

**_OathToOblivion_: Well, I'm not the biggest fan in the world of it either, but Rider Cure said that it was a good idea, and considering he's our third co-conspirator, it makes sense to get his input.  
**

******_Symbolic Joker_: *Shrugs* I guess it would be a good idea... if we wrote original scenes in it...  
**

**_OathToOblivion_: -shakes head- Oh well. We'll work on it while we're dealing with a certain other project involving this story... At any rate, don't expect to see the same flurry of updates as there were last month, because we _cannot_ work that fast anymore.  
**

**Next time on HeartCatch Pretty Cure - Just Live More: An Irritating Photographer! ...Mango Knight Hammering a Camera?**


End file.
